Sinners & Saints
by williewildcat
Summary: "I need your help"- Was all she would answer Jack. Alex offers Jack a second chance in exchange for learning the truth about Alcatraz. Can they trust each other? What will be uncovered? How is Alex connected to the 63's? And can they find out the truth behind it all? Now rated M! Jack/OC
1. Shock & Awe

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

This is a different take on Season 1 starting with the cemetery…..

* * *

><p><em>302 men disappeared in 1963 from the Rock never to be seen or heard from again…..Until now…<em>

The rain picked up in intensity as Jack Sylvane hunched over the tombstone but the man didn't seem to notice or really care. The pelting droplets soaked his jacket shirt and pants as hovered silently over Sonya's final resting place. His fingers lightly graced the smooth granite top as his eyes read the tender but brief inscription carved on the front:

_Loving Wife and Mother_

_Sonya Sylvane_

_1925-2008_

The anger eroded away as reality quietly slipped in. His brother stood by, still in shock by the sudden appearance of his incarcerated brother; the brother who had not aged a single day. He had been told the prison had been shut down due to the climbing financial burden along with the fact it had been allowed to deteriorate over the decades. Sure he could've written his brother but Alan had refused to and instead kept his focus on Sonya and their son until that day he received the Western Union telegram. He never mentioned Jack in the years Alan Jr. grew up as it would only rehash painful memories of a time gone by.

Jack had been enraged bordering on murderous when he had laid eyes on his aged sibling feeling betrayed for what happened. His wife wanted a divorce only to turn around and remarry his own brother! Jack had wanted a family but that dream had been shattered like a mirror. He was resentful of this but held no malice towards his nephew as he had lived in perfect ignorance of his origins.

Alan stayed frozen as he listened to his brother's heartfelt words. He could see the hatred melting away as the words sputtered past his lips. The rain masked any tears that spilled down his face.

"It's okay, Sonya; whatcha did. In my heart there's only love for you."

"Don't move Jack," Detective Madsen emerged from behind a tree with her gun drawn and trained on the convict. She watched his head crane towards her with eyes blank and dull.

"Do I know you?"

"No you don't," she answered shortly. "Now gimme your gun and I won't blow your head off. Just drop the gun Jack. No one else needs to get hurt."

"I killed people," Jack choked. "I killed Tiller out of hate."

"What about Flynn? Why did you kill him?"

"I was doing what they told me to do."

"Who Jack? Who told you to do it? Where have you been?" Madsen wanted answers but Sylvane wasn't talking. The sirens started to grow louder in the distance as the police closed in. Sylvane looked down at his gun, twisting his wrist as if he was weighing his options. Madsen tensed as she prepared for the worst but Sylvane didn't act.

The SWAT team positioned themselves behind several impressive tombstones, each armed and ready to fire.

"You should shoot me," Sylvane suggested and started to lift his arm.

At that instant all Hell broke loose.

The canisters rolled in the mud and grass, spewing a thick cloud around the group. Madsen coughed and choked on the gas as the SWAT team struggled to breathe. Confusion gripped the air as screams and shouts competed with the thunder overhead.

_"Hold your fire!"_

_ "We're under attack!"_

_ "We need backup!"_

A fourth canister stumbled along between the detective's feet eliciting a thicker darker cloud. One by one the SWAT team members dropped to the ground, gasping for each breath. Madsen tried covering her nose with her shirt but the damp cotton proved futile against the powerful gas. Sylvane was on his hands and knees, rubbing his eyes as they burned like brimstone. His lungs felt as if acid had been forced down his throat and esophagus and settled in his lower respiratory tract.

"On your feet!"

The voice barked. He couldn't make out the commanding tone to be male or female as it was disguised. A pair of strong hands reached out from the abyss, forcing Jack on his feet and dragging him away. The convict wasn't sure if he should be grateful or worried as he heard the sound of a car door open followed by the dry warmth of the interior.

"Get in! Come on we don't have all day!"

"I-I can't see."

He hacked hard and doubled over in pain as the fresh air saturated his body. His ears picked up the rustling a few feet away as the engine roared to life. The tires screamed as the driver raced off leaving the police behind. The car reverberated along the road as it raced from the cemetery and towards the Golden Gate Bridge.

"They're not dead you know."

Jack rubbed his eyes and strained through a thin film of tears to see the blurry outline to his left. His rescuer was a woman!

"They'll be fine in a few hours but they're all gonna have a mother of a migraine when they wake up."

He heard amusement lacing her voice.

"Nothing that a good dose of morphine wouldn't take care of."

Jack felt a bottle being pushed against his torso.

"Here take this. It'll clear up the effects of the spray. Your blindness and breathing problems will clear up within an hour."

"W-Why are you doing this?"

"I need your help," the woman answered plainly. She kept her eyes on the road as San Francisco Bay passed beneath them. The rain drummed heavily against the roof of the Avenger.

His help? What would anyone want his help for? He was a murderer! He had killed three men! Surely this woman knew he was a wanted fugitive?

"And yes I know what you did Jack. I know about the cops and Flynn along with Tiller. So right now I need you to spray that in your eyes and face to neutralize the effects."

Her voice turned stern reminding Jack of his mother when he didn't want to wash his face or go to bed when he was a boy. He found himself obediently doing what she instructed. Jack sensed the fine mist starting to go to work as his skin didn't have the sensation it was about melt off his face or the feeling his lungs were about to shrivel up. He relaxed against the seat allowing his lungs to slowly expand.

* * *

><p>The Avenger dipped down a back alley then hooked a sharp right jolting Jack awake. He couldn't see anything as everything was bathed in darkness. The surroundings were unfamiliar but the sound of clanking metal wrapping around his wrists wasn't.<p>

"Don't think about doing anything stupid."

"D-Do you work for them?"

"I work for no one," she growled. "And I certainly do not work for them."

Something told Sylvane not to argue with her as she exited the car then hurried around and flung the passenger side open. Jack felt the same grip he had in the cemetery guiding him out and through some type of building. He knew it was best to stay quiet and not attempt anything stupid. Slowly his vision improved and he could see the features that went with the voice. She was about 5'6" dressed in some kind of cargo pants with a black long sleeved shirt that appeared to fit in all the right spots. Her dark chocolate hair was tight in a ponytail while leather gloves accented her attire. Her jaw was tense and eyes alert as they darted between him and door of the elevator. Despite the close proximity they shared, Jack noticed her posture was calm and confident.

"Home sweet home," she lifted the gates up. "Welcome to the safe house."

**Jack is my favorite new character in this show! :) **


	2. Distrust

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…..though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>"Search again."<p>

Emerson Hauser glared at the monitors as Lucy clicked away on the keyboard. Jack Sylvane had vanished in a fog of chaos when they were so close to catching him! The son of a bitch had murdered his friend, E.B. Tiller, in cold blood then killed one cop and wounded another before killing Barclay Flynn in his study. Sylvane had succeeded in taking something from Flynn's safe before ending the man's life but that too had vanished along with the convicted felon. It grated on Hauser's nerves though he would never betray that fact to anyone. Sylvane's brother would not be a problem which was one less loose end he would have to contend with.

"I think I found something," Lucy announced and closed in on one frame in particular. It was footage from the National Park system in Alcatraz. Hauser waited as she enhanced the image of the figure on the grounds. He did a double take but knew his vision wasn't deteriorating.

"Well well well," Hauser couldn't believe his eyes though his mind was screaming otherwise. He couldn't take his eyes off the image as Lucy stayed seated at the desk. A San Francisco Giants cap and sunglasses masked most of the woman's face but even those couldn't deceive Lucy or Hauser.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"Yes Lucy it is," Hauser sighed. "I should've known she would show up."

"Do you think she had something to do with Sylvane's disappearance?"

"I wouldn't rule it out Lucy. I wouldn't put anything past her."

"But how has she been able to avoid us?"

"I think we both know how," Hauser cryptically responded. "But what matters now is finding her which will lead us to Sylvane and more importantly what he stole."

"She's very resourceful and quite bold might I add."

"She is indeed," Hauser didn't look over at his companion.

* * *

><p>"So you're bringing home strays?"<p>

Alex looked over the laptop and glared at the Hispanic man standing at the coffee machine. He was several years older than her with a few inches over her and strong build that peeked through the navy blue shirt. A smart ass grin lit his handsome features.

"No, I'm not bringing home 'strays' as you so kindly put it."

Alex slammed the laptop shut unable to concentrate on her work.

"In case you didn't get a good look at him that is Jack Sylvane." Alex frowned then a playful expression brightened her face. "Did you take your meds today?"

"Okay so you found one. Do you know how many more there are still waiting to be found?"

"Well Sylvane is the best lead we have Daniel. Luckily I got to the cemetery before Hauser's hit squad did. But no one was killed so don't freak out."

"That's a miracle," Daniel teased.

"You know how I feel about killing," Alex muttered.

"So where is our houseguest?"

"In the presidential suite," Alex helped herself to coffee, anxious to warm up after freezing in the cold California rain. She swore she wouldn't get acclimated to the harsh stinging pellets or chilled wind that rolled from the Pacific.

"Ah," Daniel chuckled again. "Showing him California hospitality now are you?"

"He's a convict," Alex quickly pointed out. "The jury's still out on him."

"So what's our next move?"

"Find out what Hauser's next move is and keep our ears to the ground. You know the rest are coming back and it's only a matter of time before they rear their nasty little heads. I just wish we could find them before more people die. It's like trying to catch a hurricane with a butterfly net."

"You have such a way with words Alex."

"I do my best to keep you entertained Daniel. It's why I'm here."

"Right," Daniel headed towards the cluster of monitors and keyboards.

* * *

><p>Sylvane examined his surroundings. They were a move up from the cold dead walls of Alcatraz. The air was comfortable, inviting almost, which made the man less uneasy though he sat perched on the edge of the bed. He could remember in the summer the unrelenting heat that haunted him in solitary or when the winter winds howled from the Pacific chilling him and the others to the bone. The bed was narrow but welcomed his achy bones which had been treated to springs poking through the flimsy mattress and in his back. Even the pillow case was crisp and fresh.<p>

But the door had been locked from the outside, keeping him from leaving, suppressing his freedom. Just like Alcatraz. Sadly he started to think of the room as a gilded cage; a warm comforting gilded cage.

_This is Alcatraz…..It could always get worse…._

Tiller's cruel words echoed in his ears. Jack wasn't sorry to kill him. Tiller had made his life a living hell, even stooping as low to plant a screwdriver in his cell, causing him to lose his visit with Sonya. The photo of Tiller receiving the Medal of Valor had fueled that simmering rage like kerosene on a fire. No, Jack Sylvane wasn't sorry to end E.B Tiller's vile existence. He probably did the world a favor.

The sudden click of the lock alerted Jack to the impending visitor. The door swung open as Alex stepped in. She was dressed in a dry pair of jeans and charcoal grey shirt. A denim jacket hung on her shoulders. In her hands was a manila folder.

"I see you found the shower."

Jack said nothing but stared at her. Alex huffed and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Okay fine be the dark silent type but you will listen."

Alex relaxed against the door with a foot braced up against it. She crossed her arms and stared at the convict.

"I don't trust you."

"Well that's gonna have to change now isn't it Jack? Because if you expect to live through this and not wind up on death row for capital murder, you'll have to trust us now won't you?"

"Us?"

"Yes, there are others like me. You already met Daniel when you arrived. Now before you go and do something idiotic like oh say try to run, Daniel is a crack shot. He put some of the best sharpshooters in the Marines Corps to shame. But he's always looking for a reason to keep on top of his game."

She sounded like a mother chiding a child but Jack knew she had threatened him in a veiled manner though her language was unusual.

"I know your story," Alex waved the folder up. "A World War II vet, a hero that was trying to feed his family and wound up in Leavenworth for his efforts."

Jack caught a few specks of empathy in her eyes before she continued.

"While in Leavenworth you were assaulted by another inmate who was stabbed in the shower which earned you a one way ticket to the Rock."

She gauged his reaction but he remained still on the bed with his eyes yielding nothing. Alex shouldn't have expected anything less.

"While incarcerated someone made your life Hell: Tiller. To be honest, I can't really hold that against you but Flynn is another story. We found the key you took and Daniel's analyzing it. Anything you would like to share with me? We have all night."

"I don't remember."

"Don't even think about it."

"I'm telling you the truth! I don't remember!"

"We'll just have to settle that."

Alex dropped the file on the stand and grabbed Jack's wrists. His palms were calloused and rough from years of hard life in Alcatraz. She knew he had been in solitary confinement for a month, fed rotted bread and spoiled food which Tiller demanded. Whatever Tiller wanted, Tiller got.

"This is an old method that detects when a human is lying." She lightly pressed her index and middle fingers on his pulses, unafraid of being in close proximity to him. "Now tell me what you know."

"I don't remember." His words were dragged out and deliberate in their procession. Jack wanted to scream at the top of his lungs he didn't remember. But he was a felon and felons weren't to be trusted or truthful according to society. Alex focused on the throbbing thin webs of blue, waiting for any shift or jump. Seconds ticked by and to her surprise they kept steady and calm. Jack caught the hints of surprise and felt a little victorious.

"I told you I didn't remember."

Alex had an unreadable expression crossing her face as she released his wrists and straightened up.

"What do you remember?"

"I had to get the key and I knew where to get new clothes and the gun."

"How did you get off the island?" No one could leave Alcatraz without a ferry ticket.

"I had…money and a ticket of some kind in my coat pocket. The man or warden waved me on."

"That was a park ranger. I'm pretty sure you already knew this but Alcatraz isn't a prison any longer. It's a national park now."

"I-I woke up in the solitary cell and this girl screamed and people were running. But the sun; it was so warm and it felt good to be outside."

"But no one recognized you?" Alex ignored his poetic moment.

"No," Jack felt his head spinning and stomach knotting. He realized he hadn't eaten since….He couldn't recall the last time he had anything sustainable.

"Did you see anyone you recognized?"

"No."

"Alright," Alex nodded and backed off the interrogation for now. "I believe you."

Jack couldn't but help to feel a sense of relief at those three words. For being simple and taken for granted by most, they carried a deeper meaning for Jack Sylvane.

**Ah the first crack...There's still distrust for obvious reasons but as I have said before...Sylvane is one of the most human of the inmates so far. **


	3. Reservations

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

I'm on a roll with this one! No I haven't forgotten my other works but wanted to keep the writing flow moving!

* * *

><p>"So where's our house guest?"<p>

Daniel flopped down beside Alex who was studying the key retrieved from Sylvane. It was an old style of key, one that was long discontinued as corrections technology improved. It was large and flat but weighed her hand down despite its deceitful appearance. Both suspected it went to a cell or room but without any number or code they were grasping straws.

"Sleeping," Alex twisted the key around in her hands hoping she missed something. "Sylvane said they told him to get it and he knew exactly where Flynn lived. It's almost as if someone erased parts of his memory, keeping him in the dark on purpose."

"How are you holding up?"

The question came out of nowhere catching Alex off guard. She sat still as her emotions had been a mess thanks to the name E.B. Tiller.

"Well as I told Sylvane, I couldn't blame him for killing Tiller. He did the world a favor but no one will ever know that."

Daniel frowned at his friend's hint of melancholy.

"I mean all they know is he was the deputy warden for a decade before he jumped off the sinking ship like the rat he was. That Medal of Valor he got was a total slap in the face to Sylvane! Outstanding service is such a farce! He made it his mission to make every moment Hell for Jack!"

"Whoa you need to calm down. You can't get upset like that remember? You need to have a clear head in this. Hauser can use your anger against you."

Alex curled her hands into a pair of tight fists and pressed them into her thighs. Daniel watched as she calmed her mind and body through deep long breathing; a technique that had served her well.

"You're right," she nodded. "I can't get worked up like that. Besides I need to talk to Sylvane. There was something I missed."

She flicked the key at Daniel before getting up to talk to Sylvane. "See if you can find anything on Flynn."

* * *

><p>Sylvane was staring at the ceiling when the familiar click greeted him. Alex entered and closed the door but didn't lock it this time. She looked tired and exhausted as dark circles ringed her eyes.<p>

"When you went to Tiller's that night did you see something? A black journal or agenda?"

"Why?"

"Tiller kept a journal during his time on Alcatraz. He liked to….document the comings and goings along with anything of interest. It might have something in there that can point us in the right direction."

"No, I didn't."

"I should've known," Alex huffed as anger washed back over her. "Why did I even come to ask you?"

"Would you like to see if I'm lying to you," he sat up and offered up his wrists expecting his interrogator to do just that.

"No," Alex pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head in self disgust. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap like that. It's just…."

"You asked for my help," Jack interjected with calm. "Let me help you find it."

"Wait what? Okay you've been here for a few days now and I don't think a field trip is a good idea especially to the scene of a crime that you perpetrated. I imagine you left evidence behind which is how Hauser probably linked you to Tiller's demise."

"You will just have to trust me."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is wise?"<p>

Daniel watched as Alex gathered the worn bag along with a few items she could need. She paused for a moment to consider his words but sometimes conventional wisdom had be to put aside to find what was important.

"Wise, no; but necessary, yes. If Tiller left his journal at his place chances are it's still there. Besides Sylvane is right: How can he help us if he's here locked up 24/7? We have to give him a chance to prove I didn't risk my neck for him."

"I still don't like it."

"Well liking it and having to do it are two entirely different things," Alex patted him on the cheek. "And if he gets any ideas," she lifted her shirt to show the gun resting in its normal place. "Hauser won't get his hands on him. I will make certain that never happens."

"You asked about Flynn and I couldn't find a single thread that links him to Sylvane, Tiller, or Alcatraz."

"Keep digging," Alex shook her head refusing to believe something didn't connect them. "You're the Einstein of the Internet. You've found more with less. Start with where he came from, his parents, grandparents, anything in the family. Remember he came here from Britain. Look at his academics, career, interests, hobbies, anything that magnificent mind of yours can devise. And if you can, find out what that key is made of; please?"

"You're the boss," He couldn't say no to the sweetness in her tone. Daniel trotted off and went to put on a fresh pot of coffee for the other had gone stale and cold. It took on whiff of the air around the pot to crinkle his nose in distaste.

* * *

><p>Sylvane was seated on the edge of bed dressed in less conspicuous clothing. He had to blend in with the population if he wanted to remain hidden. The jeans were comfortable and plain black shirt was a welcomed change from the prison issued blues and shirt his skin had grown accustomed to. The boots were slightly snug but warm around his feet.<p>

"Alright this is how things work," Alex retrieved the cuffs and slapped them on his waiting wrists. "The cuffs stay on until we get to Tiller's. You stay close to me and do not leave my sight. If you see anything you let me know. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes," Sylvane looked up towards her. Alex wasn't about to tell him if he behaved and played by the rules she would ease up on the restrictions. He was still unpredictable and reminded her of a caged animal at times.

"On your feet then."

Sylvane obediently rose and allowed Alex to lead the way. He knew she wasn't taking a single chance with him but deep down he couldn't hold any fault with her. Judgment had been passed on him so long ago that it followed him to the present day. The stigma or branding of a felon would be what he was remembered for: Inmate #2024. Jack Sylvane had nothing left to lose.

* * *

><p>The Avenger rolled to a quiet stop several blocks from what was Tiller's home. An occasional patrol car passed by but didn't stop or slow. The fog was slowly thickening around them providing a natural cover for the odd pair.<p>

"We'll go in the back way to avoid attention and start in the living room."

Alex turned her head to get acknowledgment from Sylvane. The inmate nodded with the grace of a robot and continued to stare ahead. All he could see was the horrified faces of Flynn and Tiller before he cut them down. He felt the self loathing clawing back the longer he sat there.

"If I take these off and you run, you will regret it."

Her tone was dead serious, one that Sylvane was all too familiar with. The guards had spoken in such manner and had demonstrated on some they meant what they said.

"I won't run," he broke away and met her hard stare. They looked the other straight in the eye until Sylvane blinked. Alex wasn't sure how to put it but something told her he wasn't about to bail on her.

"Good," she leaned over and unsnapped the shiny loops, finding that they had not been snug to start with.

_I must be going soft….._

Alex silently scolded herself for doing such as they stalked through the alley and along the row of fencing to the gate that led to Tiller's backyard. Through the poor light Sylvane noticed she was wearing the same or similar style gloves from the day in the cemetery. She was prepared for this. He had to admit she wasn't a fool or amateur and commanded control from those around her.

Alex checked the door finding it was unlocked. Pity the police and Hauser had not locked it as it only served as a welcome mat for her and Sylvane. She pulled out two tiny flashlights and passed one over to Sylvane.

"Remember what I said: we stay together and start at the scene."

Sylvane simply nodded as they stepped across the threshold and into the dark empty town home.

**Okay what did everyone think? What awaits them inside the house? And yes flashbacks will be coming :)**

**Thank you again everyone for the alerts and reviews! They brighten my day!**


	4. Inflict

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p>Alex grabbed the two flashlights and passed one over to Jack and watched as he toyed with the slender light. The childlike curiosity briefly erased the hard lines from around his face.<p>

"Remember stay close," she whispered and went for the bookcases. Jack started at the opposite case but paused to look back at the shattered coffee table. It was still scattered in shards and splinters as the house was still an active crime scene.

_No! You can't be here! You were supposed to be dead!_

He imagined Tiller as the old bastard pleaded for his sorry life. He claimed to be sorry for all that had happened and that he had changed after going to the FBI. But Jack wasn't listening as the rage had drowned out the broken record that was Tiller's croaky voice. When the blade plunged into his chest, Jack had felt a sense of vengeance and closure. The paralyzing fear that gripped Tiller's eyes even made him smirk a little. It was little consolation though.

"Damn," Alex cursed as she flipped through the books finding no journal and only classic works and various historical fiction novels. "He must've stashed it somewhere else."

She shined the beam around the fireplace, remembering the photo of Tiller that used to rest there. Alex suspected the police had confiscated it as evidence or Hauser had swiped it for some purpose only he knew of. Jack watched as she ran her hand over the mantle and along the top. A noise coming from the kitchen alerted him they weren't alone.

_You stay close to me….._

Jack heard the noise grow louder as footsteps accompanied the thumping.

"Got it," she pried a loose panel open and grabbed the black leather bound book from its hiding place. "Tiller's little sin book…."

The solid fist shot from the dark striking Alex against the side of her face. She stumbled back but held a fierce grip on the journal as her attacker emerged from the shadows. Jack sprang into action and lunged for the blonde haired man. He caught the raised arm before he could strike again but it was almost as if the man had been anticipating Sylvane's move. The blonde man spun around and belted Jack in the solar plexus. The sudden rush of air rushed from his diaphragm and lungs hurling Jack against the wall. Alex saw her chance and swept her leg against the man's ankles, knocking him down on his back. His arm ran against a solid chunk of glass, ripping part of his forearm open. He grimaced at the burning that flashed from the torn skin and muscle but set aside his pain and focused on the journal.

Jack sat up to see Alex staggering away from the man. She refused to hand the journal over and the man kicked her in the ribs for her efforts. The sickening crack of bone against solid steel didn't escape Jack's ears. Alex was in serious trouble and needed help.

"I want that journal."

"No," she coughed and felt her ribs grinding against her lungs threatening to slice them open. "You're not getting it Madsen."

Madsen growled at her refusal and prepared to kick Alex again. As his leg lifted behind him Jack leapt forward and tackled Madsen to the ground. Alex coughed and tasted blood along her lip and tongue as she groaned and slid towards the wall. She clutched her chest with an arm and leaned against the solid side for support. Jack and Madsen rolled around on the ground trading hits on one another. The men hit into the side of couch but paid no heed to the leather barrier. Madsen spat a bit of blood onto the carpet then turned his head and rammed his forehead into Jack's. The dull thud resonated through the room as Jack rolled on his back and hissed at the blinding pain that blurred his vision. The room went dark then light and hazy.

Alex stumbled to her feet as Madsen got to his and drew a gun on her.

"I want that journal. I will shoot you. They said you would fight."

"Oh yeah? And who said I would fight? Who did this to you?"

Madsen stayed tight lipped but approached the injured woman. His free hand was out in expectance while the one that held the gun cocked it. Alex looked at the ground as Jack struggled to regain his footing. The violent hit had stunned the darker haired man, leaving him temporarily incapacitated.

"Last time; give me the journal."

Alex swallowed hard but defiantly stood her ground. She slowly shook her head and clutched the book against her chest. She snarled at Madsen as her answer came forth.

"No."

Madsen grew enraged and pistol whipped Alex on the side of her face and arm. She hollered in pain but refused to give him what he wanted. Madsen snared the top of the journal in his hand and battled with Alex for control. He could see she wasn't about to give in and resorted to one last tactic. Releasing his hold on the journal, Madsen smashed his fist against Alex's injured side. He watched his foe's face scrunch up in agony before she crumpled to the floor. The journal fell by her side.

Jack regained his vision and saw Madsen snatching the journal and retreating through the kitchen. Alex's sputtering and wheezing caught his attention causing him to look over and find her curled up and breathing shallow. Tears pressed from her tightly shut eyes as she could barely breathe without agitating her injuries.

"He got the journal," she lamented.

* * *

><p>The bandages were snug against her but they stabilized her broken ribs. Madsen had succeeded in breaking three and cracking two more. The right side of her face was bruised and slightly swollen courtesy of his fist. There would be a nice black eye greeting Alex soon enough.<p>

Jack was told he had a slight concussion from the head butt but would be alright.

"You tried stopping him," Alex was slightly shocked.

"He could've killed you."

"I know," Alex nodded. "But he got the journal."

She paused to look across the table at the felon, seeing his stone sober expression in control.

"You could've left me there but you didn't."

"I told you I wouldn't run."

"Yeah," she shortly laughed at her words being thrown back. "Yeah you kept your word."

"They said not to let Madsen kill you."

Alex froze with a laugh in lodged in her throat and swore her heart had halted.

"Who said that? Was it the same ones that told you to get the key and kill Flynn?"

"I-I think so," Jack hung his head. "But I can't remember for sure. It's like a wall's blocked out faces and names."

"Okay we have a Tylenol-3 special," Daniel arrived and passed the pill and hot tea over to Alex. "And we have a hot tea hold the Tylenol-3."

Jack gratefully took the steaming cup and gingerly sipped the burning contents. The green tea soothed his nerves and mind after the violent encounter with Madsen. The blonde man had struck him as familiar, that he had seen him somewhere else before. Had he been in Alcatraz? He certainly wasn't a guard for Jack could recall each one and Madsen wasn't one of them. No, he had to be an inmate.

"I called in reinforcements."

"Why?" Alex pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Because Madsen nearly put a bullet between your eyes that's why." Daniel responded in a no nonsense tone reminding Alex of when her dad when she would argue back over punishments he would hand down.

"He got Tiller's journal. I had it in my hands!"

"What is so important about the journal?" Jack finally spoke up. He had been watching the banter between Alex and Daniel until the matter of the journal surfaced.

"Tiller kept a daily journal while at Alcatraz and documented the things you don't read about in the brochures; the darker side of Alcatraz if you care to call it."

"He wasn't the hero that most had made him out to be." Alex growled with unmasked disgust. "He was a sadistic bastard that hid behind Edwin James like a spoiled child. His journal has everything. Tiller liked to reminisce about his conquests."

Jack got the distinct impression there was more to the story. Alex's angry tone and growing hatred in her emerald eyes was an expression that he had observed before; during his stay in Alcatraz.

**Alright kiddos...How'd I do? I will put up a poll tonight or tomorrow relating to this story so remember to cast your ballot! **

**Next update: Alcatraz...1960**


	5. Prey

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p><em>Alcatraz….1960….<em>

Warden Edwin James sat comfortably in his overstuffed plush chair. The winter storms continued to roll off the coast and over the bay, pelting the island with stinging pellets of ice and rain. Sylvane was in The Hole due to the discovery of a screwdriver by Tiller. The inmate had sworn up and down it wasn't his but felons weren't to be believed. They were liars, thieves, murderers, and rapists. They were the scum that coated the bottom of his shoes every single day he walked these halls of destitution and disgust.

A steady rapping at the door made the warden look up from the paperwork on his desk.

"Enter," he crisply hollered.

Doctor Beauregard hastily entered the posh out of place office. For Alcatraz's sorry state the warden's office was sorely out of place. The finest furniture had been imported. The best teakwood from Asia created his desk and shelves. The Oriental rug dressed the dreary floor, lighting up the room with hints of gold, crimson, and jade. Photos of family sat on the ledge behind him.

"I understand a member of your staff has been rather vocal about the manner we handle problem inmates. You realize we cannot have insubordination on Alcatraz."

"No Warden," the doctor quickly aligned with the older man.

"I heard about the incident in the infirmary with 2024."

Beauregard swallowed back the heavy lump in his throat. James had made it crystal clear no one, including staff, was to step out of line for the consequences could be severe.

"I made it clear to keep opinions quiet."

James arched an eyebrow at the doctor's watery excuse.

"Such feeble weak words do not get results Doctor. I will take care of the matter."

Beauregard knew better than to question James' motives. But then again he held no compassion for the rats either.

"You're dismissed," James waved the good doctor out.

* * *

><p>"How are you today Mr. Sylvane?"<p>

Jack groaned and looked through hazy eyes at the figure looming over him. The voice was calm and seemed genuine in greeting. The room was brighter than what he had grown accustomed to during his stay in the Hole though it was raining outside, the increase in light was like staring at the sun. It was debilitating for the man to open his eyes which prevented him from seeing the face that matched the voice.

"W-Why are they taking so much blood? I-I'm not sick."

"I honestly don't know but you are not the only one this has happened to. How are you feeling now?"

"That is enough." Beauregard stormed through the doors before Jack could respond. "You are needed in dispensing medications."

Sylvane didn't want to be left alone; not with Beauregard. The man had been cold and viewed him as subhuman in nature. His bed side manners were harsh and uncaring as he mocked Jack when he inquired as to the large amounts of blood he had extracted. The doctor's sharp stinging response was to keep his opinions to his goddamn self.

"Those were already passed out this morning. The next round isn't due until tonight."

What the hell was going on?

"Your job is not to question me or how this facility is run. Now see the head nurse and do what I say."

Jack heard the angered steps marching through the doors leaving him alone once again. But then again everyone who ever cared about him had abandoned him: Alan and Sonya. Why was this any different? Perhaps it was because an honest show of emotion in an otherwise cold sterile world. Jack closed his eyes hoping to slip back into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>The nurses' station was empty.<p>

"Hello? Is anyone there? Dr. Beauregard said medications needed to be distributed?"

Silence returned the shaky greeting. Confusion then anxiety followed by fear poured in as it was clear no one was there.

"He sent me here for nothing."

Anger quickly swept over as the realization set in that Beauregard knew nobody was up here. Why would he do that?

The answer arrived in shape of a large hand grappling the back of her neck. She spun around to see Tiller standing behind her.

"I should've known," she snarled. Tiller's eyes darkened until they were two dots that harbored cold hatred. He slammed the woman against the wall cutting her air off with each slow closure of his hand.

"You're a very nosy lady."

"And you're not a gentleman."

The insult drew Tiller's ire as he belted the woman with the back of his hand. The strength of his strike snapped her head to the right. The red blotch materialized on her face as the outline of several fingers soon became visible. Tiller could smell the subtle traces of her perfume as it laced her neck and jaw. She caught the predatory stare as he dared to invade her space. It was a look she had seen on several of the inmates. Her blood chilled but she refused to show any fear.

"You're very fiery you know that? I like that in a woman."

She struggled and fought against his hold but Tiller was stronger. He leaned in and brushed his lips against her neck, feeling the warmth of her breath against his face.

"Stop it!"

She fought harder which incited Tiller even more. The woman hauled off and slapped Tiller across the face leaving her own red imprint on his face. He briefly touched the stinging patch while keeping his hand pressed against her throat. She could see the cold flames of anger building in his eyes.

"The warden sent me to set you right. It seems you've been filling some of the inmates' head with silly ideas about being treated like human beings."

"It's because they are human beings unlike you!"

Tiller grew enraged until his hands were trembling around her throat. Her skin was turning red then developed a bluish hue along her cheeks. Tiny black specs dotted her vision before bleeding into larger black blobs. Her airway continued to constrict, cutting off the precious air from her lungs. Her blood thundered hard in her ears blocking out the rush of footsteps coming up the corridor.

"Get off her!"

The taller man dressed in a guard's uniform grabbed Tiller by the shoulders and throat pulling him away from the woman. "What are you doing?"

He shoved Tiller back and checked the woman over. She was breathing hard and rubbing her neck but her eyes were fixed on Tiller. Thin webbing of red crisscrossed the whites of her eyes making her appear as if she were drunk or high. Her hair had fallen from the neat ponytail that gathered at the base of her skull.

"Are you alright Doctor Koch?"

She nodded but said nothing.

"What is wrong with you?" The guard demanded.

"It is none of your business Hastings." Tiller dismissed Hastings and straightened his tie and hair.

"When I see Doctor Koch going into an empty part of the building it becomes my business."

Tiller glared at the pair but more towards the doctor. The deputy warden stalked away but Hastings knew this wouldn't be the first or last time Tiller would threaten her.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No," she coughed. "If you had not shown up…."

Hastings looked around to see Tiller had left them alone. "Come on," he led her by the arm back to the infirmary.

Tiller paced around his office waiting for the hand mark to vanish. She had to pay for what she did and Hastings had to pay for his interference.

"I hear your attempt at discipline failed miserably," Warden James stood in the doorway. A knowing smirk crooked his lips.

"Hastings showed up."

"Well you know Hastings has made it a mission of sorts to keep the good doctor safe. But right now you need to let that heal. The rats will see a woman overpowered you."

A mocking chuckled escaped his lips before James left Tiller alone once again. Tiller walked to his desk and flung the banker style lamp across the room in rage. Glass smashed against solid oak while metal dented the heavy door. They were both going to pay along with Jack Sylvane! His rage knew no boundaries.

**Flashback #1...Hastings will pop up more in my story aside from modern day...And I will leave the poll up for another 1-2 days :)**


	6. Return

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>"I should've known you would run into trouble," Daniel sighed with mock disappointment.<p>

"It was Madsen. He got Tiller's journal. The bastard broke my ribs and stole the journal."

"Leave it to inmate 2002 to pick up where he left off."

"Wait, did you say Inmate 2002?" The number made Jack perk up. His head was continuing to throb unabated but it was slowly improving. Whatever Daniel had handed over earlier was doing the trick. His limbs tingled slightly followed by a small but powerful rush which continued to dull the pain. He glanced at Alex who was resting comfortably on the plush sofa. The pain was still written on her face but the painkillers she was on blocked the worst of it.

"Yeah," Alex smiled dopily. "Thomas Madsen better known as Inmate 2002 in the system at Alcatraz; held for first degree murder of his wife for reasons unknown."

"I've met him before. When I was in the infirmary he was on the other side of the curtain. I could see his outline but didn't know what he looked like. Alex was already flipping through the roster then abruptly halted. She stretched her arm across the table and passed the open book to Jack.

"That would be Inmate 2002," she sunk against the cushions and observed his reaction. Jack's expression was blank but the man was deep in thought. He had seen this man before!

_Beauregard had left him alone in the infirmary as the nurse wheeled away the three vials of his blood. He had protested but his voice was pathetic and fell upon deaf ears. The woman who had been at his side had been sent away by the doctor and with her forced exit went the minute bit of warmth that carried within the cold dead walls._

"_So how many did they take from ya?"_

_ "Excuse me?" Jack snapped at the inquiring voice._

_ "Vials of warm red blood…" The nasal voice responded lightly._

_ "Why the Hell do you care?"_

_ "This place is nothing compared to downstairs."_

_ "That's where they sent me on Visiting Day…"_

_ "I'm not talking about the Hole…I'm talking about below the Hole…"_

_ "I missed seeing my wife…" Jack continued to lament his loss of seeing Sonya._

_ "You're better off this way," the voice showed indifference to his sorrows._

_ "Who the Hell are you?" He was growing angry at the man on the other side. Who the Hell was this guy?_

_ "The same as you: a number; 2002…."_

_ "Well 2002, I don't trust you and I ain't better off!" Jack bristled at the stranger's simple answer. Who was he to say whether or not he was better off this way? The guy probably didn't have any family on the other side that gave a damn about him anyways._

_ He could see the figure shifting until it was facing him through the curtain._

_ "Now you listen to me! Something terrible's gonna happen here!" The man's voice shifted to ominous leaving Jack to wonder if his yappy roommate was mentally ill or if perhaps something sinister was going on right beneath their noses. But he shook it off as crazy talk and slowly closed his eyes._

"Jack," Daniel waved his hand for several seconds before Jack eventually responded. He stood back as the man blinked a few times then peered up at the other.

"I've met him before," he affirmed again. "He was in the infirmary with me when they took all that blood. He said there was something going on below the Hole. It was something terrible."

Daniel and Alex traded worried looks. "You better get cracking on that key Daniel."

* * *

><p>Hauser shook his head.<p>

Not only had Sylvane vanished but whatever was taken from the safe in Flynn's house was gone as well. Currently things were not looking up for him. So far they had caught a glimpse of the fugitive but he wasn't the first one to be spotted. Detective Madsen had learned the hard way her grandfather was not only an inmate but had been the one who sent her partner to his death. Surprisingly she had taken it well though he imagined the shock would slam her at some point.

"We just got a call," Lucy hung up the phone interrupting his thoughts. "A man matching Madsen's description was seen fleeing from Tiller's house. But that's not all. A man and a woman were seen leaving a few minutes later."

"So he was going back to the scene of the crime," Hauser muttered to himself.

"The police are going over the house again."

"Good," Hauser picked his phone from his pocket. "I know who can do this one."

He cast the younger woman a look that made her raise an eyebrow. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You said you always wanted kids; go babysit."

Lucy huffed but hurried to meet up with Madsen and Soto leaving Hauser alone in the lab. He gathered a few files that were resting on an adjacent table and pulled up a seat. He knew she was behind Sylvane getting away and suspected she wasn't working alone. There had been no additional homicides or deaths; yet. Alex wasn't exactly one to kill unless there was a good reason. But he was running on borrowed time before her hands were stained with blood. It didn't matter if they were moral compasses or seeds of evil, they would all wind up hurting someone.

He turned to the photo that had been pulled up on the screen and carefully examined it despite the fact he had stared at it countless times in the past.

"What are you up to Alex?" He wondered aloud. "Why Sylvane?"

Hauser knew the only way he would get his answers was to hunt Alex down himself. The only question was where to start.

Suddenly it dawned on him.

* * *

><p>"You are not going anywhere," Daniel blocked Alex's path.<p>

"Yes I am," she challenged her friend. "The bandages will keep my ribs from moving around."

"Alex you were nearly killed."

"I'm well aware of that but Madsen is only the beginning. It's the risk that I, I mean we have to take. The others are going to surface if they haven't already."

Jack watched from the chair as the two continued to argue. Alex was clearly adamant in her plans to go out but Daniel was on the opposite side. He didn't want to intervene so instead he waited until someone addressed him.

"I have a bullet proof vest! This conversation is over."

Alex went for the vest against the table and painstakingly slipped it on. Her ribs were still tender but she could throw back a few painkillers before heading out. She was determined to find Madsen before Hauser did.

"So what are you thinking up in that little mind of yours?"

Alex smiled at Daniel's surrender. "Since the cops are all over Tiller's place there's somewhere else I need to go."

* * *

><p>The ferry glided surprisingly smooth over the bay's waters. Alex kept the sunglasses high on her nose with her hair tucked up in the Giants hat. The charcoal colored pea coat concealed the vest beneath. She sat away from the tourists and sight seers with Jack perched closely beside her. A 49rs hat sat on his head, covering his face from the rest of the passengers. Alcatraz grew closer in the distance, looming over like a living nightmare.<p>

"We need to go up to the infirmary."

Jack said nothing but nodded.

"How are your ribs?"

"They're healing," she shortly answered. Jack could sense apprehension growing in her voice. He couldn't blame her as he too grew increasingly anxious about returning to that ungodly hell hole.

**Filler chapter I know...**


	7. Intrusion

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>The ferry bumped against the dock as the crew quickly secured the moorings. Alex and Jack held back until the rest of the passengers had departed. With her eyes staying ahead, she reached out for his hand, linking their fingers together.<p>

"We need to make it look like we're together. It won't make anyone suspicious."

She looked over at the nervous expression that was cast upon his face. Alex lightly smiled and tugged his hand.

"I don't bite. You can trust me."

"Sure," he nodded and allowed himself to be led towards the intimidating structure.

"If you start to feel upset or anxious let me know. I know this place can trigger bad memories."

Alex hesitated before adding the last two words.

"I think I'll be fine," Jack couldn't peel his eyes away from his former imprisonment and wondered how many if any of these people knew what truly occurred behind these stone walls.

They followed the group towards the main entrance but that was where they went in a different direction.

"The infirmary is closed to tourists but when have you or I adhered to the rules?"

Jack found it strange how she continued to talk to him like she knew him on a personal level. But she did look familiar. It frustrated him he couldn't remember anything but Alex had reassured him everything had a way of coming back. It wasn't that he felt threatened around her; not in the very least. But Jack was hesitant to fully trust the woman at the same time though he had to admit he was grateful for being taken out of the cemetery.

"What are you looking for?"

"Something that was once lost but now has been found," Alex was vague in her answer and went straight for the desk that sat in the corner.

"Doctor Beauregard kept records of the blood draws but never said why or for who it was. But there were copies made and hidden."

Jack nervously watched as Alex pulled the middle left drawer open. It was empty at first glance but his companion pulled out a small screwdriver and strange looking tool then went to work. She wrestled with the side for several moments before the metal groaned and yielded.

"Okay I got it," Alex retrieved the files and stood up. Jack had vanished.

"Damn it," she growled. "Great….just freaking great….."

The muzzle of the gun pushed against the back of her skull.

"I knew it would be a matter of time." Alex knew that indifferent voice. "Put your hands up but slowly."

Alex obeyed the order and lifted her hands to her head. Emerson Hauser stood behind her with his gun trained at the base of her skull.

"Long time no see," she smiled though he couldn't see it. "Tell me Emerson how long has it been?"

"Where's Sylvane?" His voice cut through the cold air like a sharp blade.

"That remains to be seen."

"I know it was you at the cemetery Alex. I know it was you that broke into Tiller's house and Sylvane was with you. He murdered Tiller. Tiller was my friend."

"You don't get it do you Emerson? You didn't know the real E.B. Tiller; not like some of us did. Whatever he told you about his glorious tour of Alcatraz was a lie! One great big fat lie after another!"

Hauser picked up the deep seated venom that attached itself to every word.

"He was a corrupt son of a bitch! He got away with so much because the inmates couldn't fight back. Did you know he planted a screwdriver in Jack Sylane's cell? Do you know why he did it? Because he was a sadistic bastard and he could get away with it. He loved tormenting certain inmates for kicks."

"You're stalling Alex," Hauser warned her.

"No I'm not. I'm telling you the truth Emerson. Your good friend built that prestigious career with the FBI on a mountain of deceit and lies. Every single one of you was duped by him. Honestly I thought you were smarter than that."

The muzzle pushed back against her neck a second time as Hauser confiscated the thick file.

"You've got this all wrong Emerson. I'm not like the others. I'm trying to stop them."

"So aiding and embedding a known felon is considered helping now? He's a wanted murderer."

"Well I can't help you because he took off; ran, scattered, fled. Like you said Emerson: He's a felon."

Hauser went for her wrist and started to reach for his cuffs when the sharp blow came from the right. His vision exploded into a blinding white light before everything went dark. Alex heard the loud thud behind and quickly pivoted to find Jack standing behind her. He was shaking his fist while breathing tightly. His dark eyes glared like two chocolate daggers at the form on the floor.

"Are you alright?"

"I am now," she nodded and allowed a thin smile to creep up. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Jack peered into Hauser's face and curiously stared at his aged features. "He looks familiar to me."

"Do you know from where?"

"No," Jack shook his head and wished he could recall where he had seen the older man.

"Alright," Alex grabbed his arms as Jack grabbed his legs.

"I say we put him on the bed."

Together they dropped Hauser on the bed in an unceremonious fashion. Hauser would wake up with a very nasty headache and lump on the back of his head which would serve as a painful reminder of their encounter.

Alex hastily searched Hauser's jacket and pockets finding his wallet gun and phone. She slipped the weapon down her jeans waistband then pocketed the cash. Jack gave her an admonishing look.

"What?" She shrugged her shoulders. "At least I'm not stealing the whole thing."

Jack shook his head as she collected the files and and slipped them in her bag.

"Okay we have one more stop to make."

As she started for the door the sound of Hauser's phone going off caught her attention. She snagged the phone from its resting place and saw unfamiliar number.

"Hello?"

_"Who is this? Where's Hauser?"_

"He can't come to the phone right now. He's out for the moment."

_"What have you done to him?"_

"Not a thing," Alex grinned. "He's fine I can assure you."

Alex hung up before the woman on the other end could say anything further and wiped her prints from the phone and wallet.

"Now we can go. The sooner the better."

* * *

><p>They easily blended in with the crowd that was headed towards the ferry and once again assumed their roles.<p>

"Thanks for having my back at the infirmary," Alex looked over at Jack. "For a moment I thought…"

"That I had skipped out on you?"

"Yeah," she regretted thinking such a thing now but at the time when Hauser had her cornered it had been a possibility. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have doubted you."

Alex averted her eyes towards the salty froth created by the boat's propellers. She felt the elation rise as the island grew smaller in the distance. The salt stung her lips as it clung to the fine mist.

"I heard him coming so I hid behind the wall. When his back was turned I hit him on the head."

"Again, thank you."

"You're welcome; again."

* * *

><p>"Emerson! Emerson are you okay?"<p>

Rebecca kept calling out his name. Lucy had checked his pulse, relieved it was stable. Diego stood close by, watching the women tend to the unconscious man. When they had returned from Tiller's house, Hauser had not responded to his calls except when the woman had answered. They searched the areas closed off to tourists and discovered him on one of the beds in the infirmary. Nothing was missing which Rebecca had thought was odd but Lucy didn't share the same sentiment.

Hauser groaned and finally stirred as he attempted to sit up. His head was swirling out of control as the dull roar ached behind his eyes.

"Here," Lucy handed over two tablets and water. "This will take care of the headache."

"What happened?" Rebecca went into cop mode. "Who did this to you? Was it the same woman who answered your phone?"

"Yessss," he hissed in pain. "Yes it was the same woman."

"She didn't take anything."

"Of course she didn't. She wasn't after anything from me." Hauser snapped back.

"What was she after then?" Rebecca dismissed his callous attitude and attributed it to the headache.

"Files," Hauser breathed through gritted teeth. "She found files in a desk in the infirmary."

"What were they on?" Diego spoke up.

"That I don't know but whatever information they hold pertains to the 63s."

"Okay so who is this mystery woman that answers your phone and knocks you out cold in the infirmary?"

Hauser didn't answer and instead glanced sideways towards Diego. "Alexandra Koch."

"She's back?" Diego whispered in shock.

"Yes, yes she is."

**Worst kept secret right? Yes Alex is a 63 and yes she is the doctor assaulted by Tiller...But that won't be the only time they cross paths...**


	8. Spitfire

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p>"Okay who is Alexandra Koch?"<p>

Rebecca leaned across the table towards Diego who was already two steps ahead of his partner by flipping through his book. "Here," he slid the book across the table for her to take a look at.

"Alexandra Koch was the only female physician on Alcatraz in all the time it was in operation. She arrived in 1960 and vanished in 1963 but earned a reputation for not putting up with the inmates' bull earning her the nickname Spitfire by a few of the guards and inmates. The official story was that she was attacked by an unknown inmate in one of the empty corridors and died from her injuries at a hospital. But of course that wasn't what really happened."

* * *

><p><em>Alcatraz…..1960….<em>

The boat came to a slow stop before bumping against the sides of the dock. The fog was thick around the island but that was normal for the area. Officer Guy Hastings stood tall and waited for the passenger to exit. All he was told by Warden James was a new physician was arriving to assist Dr. Beauregard with the day to day comings and goings of the infirmary. He wondered if this new arrival was young or old but hoped for someone who wasn't cranky and crotchety like Beauregard.

He caught a figure gathering some things before making their way towards the doors and ramp. The moment the person came out into the light, Hastings felt his mouth drop. The new physician was a woman! And a young beautiful woman at that! The combination of inmates who had not seen or let alone known the touch of their wives or at least a woman plus an attractive female working under the same roof could only spell disaster.

"Officer Hastings," she stuck out her hand. "I'm PA Alexandra Koch."

He stared at her curiously for a moment before accepting her outstretched hand. Hastings observed how she carried herself as Alex stood there on the dock. The woman was standing straight with shoulders back. Her eyes were seemed to reach right through him as two perfect circles of emerald. She was conservatively dressed in a charcoal two piece business suit with her dark hair tied back in a simple ponytail. Hastings caught a glimpse of the toned upper chest peeking through the white shirt under the jacket. Clearly the lady appeared to be able to hold her own.

"Warden James is expecting you."

Hastings was instructed to lead her down the main cell block for all of the inmates to see. Immediately the catcalls and hollering flared up. Alex ignored their vulgar comments and obscene gestures as they turned towards the stairs up to the warden's office. She had heard them all before and simply blocked them out. It was probably the closest thing to a woman most had been since being locked up.

Warden Edwin James was seated at his desk when he heard the firm rapping at his door. Hasting stepped in with Alexandra behind him.

"Warden James," Hastings took a step to the left allowing for Alexandra to take one forward.

"Warden Edwin James," Alexandra politely acknowledged the older man. "I'm PA Alexandra Koch."

"Yes, I see," James duly noted as he rounded his heavy ornate desk. "Well Ms. Koch let me tell you how things operate here on Alcatraz."

She didn't flinch as the older man stopped inches from her. It was apparent he was attempting to intimidate her as he stared hard into her eyes as though he was seeking any weakness or flaw. Anything he could exploit for future gain.

"I do not allow for any special rights or privileges because you're a woman. There will be no stepping out of line or talking out of line or fraternizing with inmates. I will not have insubordination from any of the staff. If I learn you fail to adhere to any of these rules you are out. I command respect and discipline from all who reside here. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Alexandra replied curtly. James was definitely trying to get under her skin.

"Good," James nodded then spun around back to his desk. "You're dismissed."

Alexandra could sense James didn't want her there but what could he do? No one else would volunteer willingly to work at Alcatraz and they needed the extra help. But she knew better than to let her guard down around someone like Warden Edwin James. As she turned to leave a younger man hurried in the office and blocked her path. She instantly froze in mid stride as the dark haired man flashed a leery grin in her direction. Hastings winced inwardly at the manner Tiller was sizing the woman up. His eyes shined like a hyena's that had its prey within its sights.

"Oh, yes, how rude of me," James glared at Tiller. "Deputy Warden E.B. Tiller this is PA Alexandra Koch."

Alexandra felt her blood chilling in her veins though her outward persona stayed cool and composed. Tiller edged closer until he was inches from her, invading the space between them.

"Ms. Koch," he offered his hand. Alexandra knew she was being watched for any sign of trouble and gradually accepted his hand. "I understand you will be working with Dr. Beauregard in the infirmary."

"Yes, that's correct."

"Your presence is a welcomed one considering the rats and lowlifes that surround us."

"Which is why Alcatraz exists: to contain the lowest rungs of society on an dreary uninhabitable rock which further makes those here less human with each passing day of their incarcerations."

Hastings had to admit the lady was bold. He caught the sarcasm lacing each word and knew the other two could as well. But if they had it was ignored for reasons all their own.

"Very well then," Tiller finally released her hand but slipped his arm around her shoulders. "Allow for me to escort you to the infirmary."

Hastings watched as the lean hungry look never wavered in Tiller's eyes and decided it was best to follow them both. He had a daughter and wife and held no love in his heart for the likes of Tiller or anyone like minded.

* * *

><p><em>Present….<em>

"Hey Boss," Daniel trotted up behind the couch. "I got a hit on the key."

"And…"

"Well it's strange because the key itself was laser cut. But lasers didn't exist in 1963. And also it's comprised of some type of titanium alloy blended with silver."

Alex arched an eyebrow as Jack tried to digest what was just said. But he suspected based on the perplexed expressions on both of their faces it wasn't anything good.

"Well that's not all the news coming from the land of the strange I'm afraid. Another one showed up."

"Who?" Jack shot up to his feet and immediately felt his head spinning from the effects of his healing injury.

"Ernest Cobb," Daniel exhaled in one short huff.

**So now we begin to delve into Alex's past at Alcatraz...And yes Tiller has his sights set on her too... :(**


	9. Admit

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p>"A police scanner…."<p>

Jack cautiously studied the image on the laptop screen. His curiosity ran wild at the advent of technology.

"Yeah, it's a way that the news media and private citizens listen for anything of interest."

Daniel passed another cup of coffee over to Jack. "It's a legal form of eavesdropping you could say."

"Right…."

Alex was already going through what she held on Cobb. The guy had taught himself to shoot by using crows for target practice and was given up for adoption by his unwed 16 year old mother. Not exactly a happy childhood. But still the ends didn't justify the means.

She drummed her fingers on the open folder though the one that she retrieved from the infirmary. The list held the names of inmates and dates of when blood draws had taken place. Jack had been subjected to an usually high number of these withdraws but Thomas Madsen held the title for most unsolicited donations. She had caught a few other names on the list: guards and other staff including Beauregard. Not a single one had any known history of major illness. What the Hell was going on?

Her eyes drifted down her arm until they came to rest upon the tattoo on her wrist. It was a symbol she felt was familiar but the meaning was lost on her tongue and mind. It was three perfect curves, each one jutting at an angle. Normally Alex kept it concealed with long sleeves or her gloves but something compelled her to let it sit exposed.

"May I?"

Jack sat down right beside her and slid the folder in his direction.

"Go for it," she finished off her coffee. "If you can think of anything that will clear this up please do share with the rest of the class. I can't make sense of this. No one had any serious illness but look at how much blood was taken."

Jack remembered several occasions he was "volunteered" for giving blood. The first time was after he was sent to the Hole and that was where he was comforted by that voice. His finger guided his eyes as they followed the dates across the chart. He and Madsen were the top donors!

_You can't let him kill her…._

The thick voice played in his mind. Instantly the image of Madsen's face shot into his vision. That was the only thing he knew was certain in this mess. He was there to protect her.

"You okay?"

Alex gently shook him. "You don't look so good."

"I was told to keep you safe."

Daniel's eyes shot wide as Alex stared slack jawed at him.

"What?" She couldn't find her voice as the word come out as a whisper.

"Madsen said they knew you would fight. That was when I remembered."

"And you didn't tell me this sooner because…."

Jack shot a look that made Alex shut her mouth. "Sorry."

"You were hurt Alex. Madsen almost killed you. I can see you're still hurt even now."

Jack gestured at the outline of the bandages that traced beneath her shirt.

"He's got you there Boss," Daniel couldn't help himself as he beamed from across the room.

"If I could reach you Daniel I would hurt you!"

"Says the injured woman," he retaliated.

"I'll deal with him later," she muttered then turned back to Jack. "I'm not going to push you to remember anything. I mean you're already starting to get your memories back on your own; well, before lights out anyways."

"What about that man? The one at the infirmary?"

"No way," Alex shook her head. "Hauser isn't inclined to help you stroll down Memory Lane. He would rather see you locked up like an animal first. In case you forget, he still wants your head and Emerson wasn't offering me a warm embrace either."

"Why did he hold a gun to you?"

"Because I helped you escape."

"Try again Alex. I heard you two talking. Partners aren't supposed to keep things from one another. I mean that's what you told Daniel."

Alex knew she had been caught in a half truth. Part of the reason Emerson was after her was because she helped Jack escape but she had not been completely honest with her new partner.

_You just have to trust me…._

Her words came back with a vengeance and Alex knew it was time.

"I know Emerson Hauser. I've known him for a long time."

"How?"

"Because I was there on Alcatraz when you were there." Alex felt the guilt consuming her as she felt as though she had betrayed him in some off way.

Jack sat there dumbfounded. Alex was on Alcatraz? But she couldn't have been there on the island when he was unless….

"You were there?"

"Afraid so Jack," she couldn't look him in the eye. "Do you remember that day in the infirmary? The day you heard that voice talking to you?"

"It was you? You were that voice?"

Relief blended with shock as the realization settled in. Alex was the source of his comfort? The compassion she bestowed that day had made him forget his pain and suffering even though it was for a few minutes.

"PA Alexandra Koch," she forced a weak smile. "I worked with Beauregard and knew where to find the files in the desk."

"But how…"

Alex offered up her wrists exposing the black etching on her wrist. "I woke up about a year ago with no recollection of where I was or who I was. The only thing that I could remember was where to go and find money, a phone, and number scribbled on a scrap of paper. It was my own handwriting."

"Where did you wake up?"

"My old office at Alcatraz. I had a coat waiting for me which had a ticket for the ferry then something, some strange pull, guided me through San Francisco until I wound up here. There was a phone sitting on the table with the number and I called it."

Jack noticed her hands were shaking at this point and reached out to Alex. He grabbed her hands hoping it would calm her down.

"The voice on the phone said I did what I was supposed to and everything would come back. But the voice didn't say when it would. I'm like you Jack: I can't remember everything that happened either. And when the curtain is pulled back a little more I can't make sense of it. I mean I'm checking on an inmate then I heard the fog horn and everything went black. I could hear voices and other noises but I felt like I was inside a tunnel the entire time."

"Alex," Jack squeezed her hands. He used the tactic when he had reassured Sonya everything was going to be alright. That was before he robbed the grocery store and his life changed forever.

"Alex you're pale."

Daniel was already placing a cup of tea before her. "Drink it."

Jack released her hands so Alex could take a sip. It was strange because Daniel seemed to know she was going to do this. But how? Was he from Alcatraz too?

"I'm okay," she exhaled. "Really, I'm okay now."

She took a deep breath as the scanner cracked and the dispatch was calling for all units to a shooting at a local hotel.

**Next week's episode looks AWESOME! Our favorite inmate is back! And better yet fodder for these two! :) **


	10. Predator

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

Totally had to rewrite this because my computer did an update and the file wasn't saved...

* * *

><p><em>Alcatraz….1960<em>

Alex fussed over her only patient as Beauregard had already left for the evening. She didn't mind the late nights as the inmates were asleep and she could gather her thoughts about the blood drawings that had been occurring. Tommy Madsen was finally asleep his deep breathing held an underlying snore with each intake. Before he had passed out, Madsen had shamelessly attempted to flirt with her as she jotted down his vitals.

_Why is a gorgeous woman like you here in a place like this with the rats?_

_ You know your eyes shine like two emerald rings?_

_ Did anyone ever tell you how much you resemble Lana Turner?_

She had shot down each one of his advances but silently admitted to herself he wasn't shy. But then again his choice of words were some of the sweetest compared to the lewd obscene choices other inmates had used. Still she treated him as an inmate as he had murdered his wife and mother of his only child and remained distant but cordial.

"Hey Doc," Madsen stirred. "Why are they taking so much of my blood? I'm not sick and neither is the other guy they keep poking."

Alex paused her writing and set the clipboard aside. She had questioned the motives behind the large withdraws but Beauregard had been abrupt and stinging when she cornered him.

_That is none of your godforsaken business! You are here to assist me and do what I say! Do I make myself clear Doctor?_

"I wish I knew," she sighed. "But no one is keeping me informed much."

"A smart lady like you could find out."

Madsen flashed a crooked grin in her direction. Alex shook her head at his drowsy attempt at flirtation as she maintained her professional demeanor .

"I suggest you get some rest now."

"Yes ma'am…."

Madsen displayed another wicked grin before following her request and closing his eyes.

"Never one to give up," she sighed and wrote a few notes in the chart before deciding it was time to call it a night. Guy had stopped in before his rounds ended to see if she needed anything but Alex shooed him away telling him to get home to his family.

She yawned then stretched in the rigid unforgiving chair then started towards the door when something made her freeze in her steps. Tiller hovered in the doorway, leering at her like wolf sizing its prey.

"Well good evening," he put on the polite face. Alex didn't buy the façade for a second. To her, Tiller was nothing more than a bully; a schoolyard bully dressed in an overpriced suit.

"I don't have time for a social visit Deputy Warden." Alex was blunt in her words.

"Oh but I think you do," Tiller crossed over into the infirmary closing the door behind him.

"What is it you need Deputy Warden? I have to return to duty early tomorrow."

"I hear that the inmates and guards are calling you Spitfire. I can now see why."

"Deputy Warden, I insist that you allow me to leave now."

Alex grew irritated at Tiller's stalling. What was he up to?

"You speak so civil towards the rats yet you disrespect me."

"It is because some of these so called rats as you and Dr. Beauregard call them possess more manners and gentility than you."

"Are you referring to 2024?"

"Maybe I am," Alex knew it got under his skin that she would hold an inmate on a higher level than him.

"Ah yes," Tiller grinned. "Well perhaps he should spend more time in the Hole for your actions?"

"What actions are you talking about? I have done nothing wrong!"

"Your words and behavior are unbecoming of a woman of your….position. You should be careful with what you say here."

"Is that a threat Deputy Warden?"

"No," Tiller leaned in closer until he was inches from her face. The heated puffs of breath coated her face while lingering hints of his cologne invaded her nose. She wasn't sure if she was going to laugh or get sick. "Consider it a friendly warning…."

Alex narrowed her eyes as Tiller didn't back away and instead lightly swept his fingers through her hair. She instantly stepped back from his reach then promptly slapped him across the face. The sharp smack resonated through the room as the bright imprint burned into Tiller's cheek.

"You will not do that again."

"Since you wish to go this way, there will be consequences."

Tiller started to turn and leave but paused as if to weigh his options. Alex didn't have anything close by to which she could arm herself with. The deputy warden pivoted around and slammed the smaller woman against the wall. His hand closed around her throat, gradually closing off her air. Alex coughed and choked for every breath.

"You will not do that again!"

Alex felt the pressure gathering around her eyes as her vision turned dark and distant.

"If you strike me again the consequences will be dire."

Tiller released his victim then straightened up before leaving Alex alone. She slid down the wall as the outlines of the doors and windows focused into view. Alex closed her eyes and attempted to calm her rattled nerves. She wasn't afraid of E.B. Tiller but instead feared for those who fell victim to his web of corruption.

She reached up and massaged the area around her throat where Tiller's nasty hold was moments before. Tears of anger rushed from her eyes as she forced herself up to her feet. The nurse that pulled the overnight duty approached the door forcing Alex to dry her eyes and regain her composure. She looked up at the clock noting it was late and hastily traded notes with the nurse before she scurried off.

* * *

><p><em>San Francisco...Present...<em>

"We're too late."

Alex watched through the binoculars as Lucy was loaded onto the waiting ambulance. Emerson was close by, distraught over her fate.

"Damn it," she cursed beneath her breath. "It is her."

"Who?"

Alex passed the binoculars over to Jack allowing him to see the chaos below.

"The older man, the one you said you recognized from somewhere, was a cop. The woman they loaded into the ambulance was colleague of mine or rather we didn't see things eye to eye. If I was a betting woman I would say Cobb was behind this. It would fit considering everything else…."

She ran her hand down her face as she knew Hauser would be on the war path for sure. Lovely, just what they needed. It was bad enough Madsen was still on the loose. Her hand subconsciously sought the layer resting beneath her shirt. Her ribs had healed though some bruising remained.

_When I get my hands on him….._

"Okay we need to head back," Alex suddenly announced. Jack didn't move and continued to study his surroundings.

"Okay Jack we need to go….NOW."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Here is not the place to say," she watched as Hauser hurried into the black SUV then sped away. "It's not safe out here in the open."

Jack carefully stood but just as fast as he rose, Alex was tackling him back to the ground. The bullet screamed by her right side, ripping her shirt in the process. They landed hard against the rooftop as another round slammed into the wall above. Alex grimaced and braced her arm against her afflicted side.

"We're not alone." Alex felt her ribs aching as she had smacked the unrelenting surface with her torso.

Ernest Cobb growled at his failure. He never missed a target! How did that woman know he was there? Wait, she wasn't any stranger or random woman….

"Well I'll be…." He grinned to himself. "Spitfire's back and she isn't alone."

**Sorry about the delay...Forgiveness...**


	11. Tracker

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>"You okay?"<p>

Alex had dragged her pained form against the brick ledge as Jack pressed tightly beside her. Cobb had them pinned down putting them at his mercy.

"Just fine," she growled and checked the gun she carried. "Wish I knew where that bastard's nest was! I wanna shoot him in the damn hands!"

She hollered knowing he could probably hear her angered hateful words. Cobb simply chuckled at his nemesis' frustrations.

"Still the same fiery spirit," he never let his eye stray from the scope as it stayed trained at the wall. "Come out come out wherever you are….."

"We don't stand a chance," Alex put her wrist to her lips. "Cobb has us right where he wants us. He's playing with us Jack."

"What do you suggest we do?" He looked to his partner who had fire growing in her eyes. He swore the green rings brightened like to perfect emeralds in an instant.

"First," she reached for her phone and hastily dialed 9-1-1 and held it to her ear. "Hello? Yes I think the man that shot those people in the park is on top one of the buildings in the Industrial District! Yes please hurry!"

She slammed the phone shut and grinned.

"We distract him."

"Smart girl," Jack couldn't but help to feel her enthusiasm.

"Thanks." Alex heard the distant beating of a chopper's blade slicing through the air.

* * *

><p>"I think it's time." Alex stood toying with the lock to Jack's room. "You have saved me from certain death and a certain FBI agent which has not unnoticed."<p>

She fidgeted with the knob. "I only ask you keep it unlocked."

"Of course," he nodded then added, "Thank you."

Alex paused to look over at the inmate as he sat on the edge of his bed. His posture was relaxed, unlike the tense frightened creature that occupied that same space before.

"Remember what I told you that day we were heading to Alcatraz?"

"I can trust you."

"Exactly." Alex nodded in affirmation. "But I know we have a long road ahead of us."

"I know."

"But this is definitely a good start to that."

"Yes," Jack felt a smile forming. "I agree."

"So we need to find out where our friend has run off to before Emerson does."

Jack was itching to get back out but held reservations about Alex. She still had bandages around her torso though she refused to let that hold her back. But he couldn't help but to be concerned. He wasn't a cold blooded or indifferent man. He still maintained his humanity despite the private and public hell he was forced to endure. But he felt safe around Alex, secure even. Of what he could recall, she had given him something that no other did: dignity.

* * *

><p>"Tell me about the doctor."<p>

Jack watched as Alex frowned.

"Dr. Milton Beauregard, the head doctor of Alcatraz. He was my superior and wasn't too keen on my presence in the infirmary."

"Why?"

"Because I did as the saying goes, I questioned authority. I challenged Beauregard and why they were taking blood for no clear reason. But that wasn't the only reason he and a few others despised me."

He caught the corners of her lips beginning to tug up as they waited at the light. The rain returned which was typical for the time of year.

"I remember the way he talked to you that day in the infirmary. You didn't deserve that."

"It was the time Jack. Women were still looked down upon as second class in some ways."

"But now…."

"Things have progressed. The Speaker of the House is a woman and there are more women in traditionally male careers."

Jack raised an eyebrow at this. Women were doing men's jobs?

"I had time to get caught up on the last 50 years. We don't hate the Russians, communism collapsed, music has changed dramatically, and the President of the US is black."

The last part made Jack's eyes widen in shock. Alex caught his bewildered expression and laughed.

"I know, shocking huh? Well like I said Jack: Times have changed."

"So I see."

"Maybe when this is all over we can go over some of the other more dark times too."

"Darker?"

"Yeah," Alex wasn't sure if he would be ready about certain events just yet so she stayed silent for now. She caught the sign for the gun store and pulled the car up along the sidewalk.

"This was the only place Daniel could locate that sold rare or antique style guns."

* * *

><p>Whitten looked up to see the dark haired woman and dark haired man walk straight towards him. The man got a bad feeling about the pair but didn't press the button to alert the authorities right away.<p>

"Can I help you two?"

"I think so," Jack slid Cobb's photo across the glass counter. "Was this man in here recently?"

Alex and Jack watched as his eyes recognized the image staring up at him and knew they had the right place.

"Y-Yeah," Whitten pushed the photo back. "He was in here. Why do you two want to know? Who are you?"

"Because he's a very dangerous man that's why," Alex clenched her jaw and didn't answer his second deman. "He killed two teenage girls already and put a woman in the hospital."

"I sold a Winchester 1970 model rifle to the guy but he used a pre paid credit card okay? I didn't know he was the guy doing the shootings I swear!"

"Look take it easy," Jack held up his hands in a calming gesture. "We believe you."

Alex just nodded and replaced the photo back in her jacket. "Can you remember anything else?"

"A cop showed up looking for him."

Alex and Jack traded worried glances. Rebecca had been here already.

"Anyone else with her?" Alex already knew the answer.

"A big guy with hair tied back and an Indian woman but that's all I know I swear."

* * *

><p>"That man was afraid."<p>

Alex raised an eyebrow at Jack as they rolled down the rain slick streets.

"Understatement of the century Jack; I think he was bordering paranoid thanks to our friend from SFPD."

"So what do we do now?"

"We need to find out what Cobb's motive is. Why is he targeting 16 year old girls? There has to be something we missed. We can't go trouncing back to the Rock because they'll be expecting us to do that."

"So we go back?"

"I'm afraid so," Alex sighed. "But that's the part that stinks. I have no idea where he could be hiding now. We didn't find anything in the room he was staying in or in the room Lucy was shot in."

"You mean we have to wait until someone else gets hurt or dies?"

"God I hope not Jack."

She passed her phone over to Jack who stared at it. "Call Daniel and tell him what we found out. Maybe he can figure something out from Cobb's past. I mean he was a sniper….."

Alex slammed on the brakes causing the car to skid a few feet across the pavement. Jack lurched forward then slammed back against his seat. He was silently thankful for the invention known as a seatbelt.

"How could we have been stupid? The answer was right in front of us all along!"

"What do you mean Alex?"

"Snipers need a vantage point; something tall that they can hide from which in this case would be something like a hill or building. Cobb has to be picking the highest vantage points in the city! I read about the case where a sniper was targeting his victims from the top of the Campanile Bell Tower at the University of Kansas in 1980. Snipers need that leverage."

"Then what are we doing sitting here in this intersection?"

"Right," Alex threw the car in gear and hurried back to the safe house.

**The sniper incident Alex is referring to is based on a real event but I changed the year and place. And it was nice to see Jack back this evening...**


	12. Message

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>"Let's hope we have the right building."<p>

Jack stayed right behind Alex as they charged up the steps. It was the taller of the two by a few feet but it could easily make the difference to Cobb. He couldn't see the determined glare dominating her eyes as they finally reached the door marked "Roof."

"If we don't," Alex gripped the handle tight then glanced over her shoulder, "then we have to go to Plan B."

Before he could ask Alex what she meant, the door swung open to the outside. The cool air whipped around them making both shiver slightly. Cobb wasn't visible on the side they faced but it didn't necessarily mean either one was safe.

"Here," she handed him the gun before starting out along the wall. Jack went the opposite way, mindful to stick close to the faded brick. He had his reservations about shooting another person but Cobb had killed three innocent people who did nothing to deserve the receiving end of his bullets.

Alex slipped around the corner and heard Cobb reciting to himself:

"There are 47 slots in the picket fence."

Yep, they had picked the right building.

Jack caught a glimpse of the back of Cobb's head and back as he peered through the scope. There were a few teenage girls strolling down the sidewalk without a single worry or care upon their shoulders. The anger burned in his heart as he remembered the day his own birth mother had coldly shut him out. He had kept an eye out for Alex knowing she would try and stop him. What he wasn't expecting was the muzzle being pressed at the base of his neck.

"Don't move," Jack cocked the gun. Cobb grinned from ear to ear.

"I thought I recognized that voice," he stayed frozen in position.

Jack hesitated at the other man's greeting. It was the split second Cobb needed. He whipped around and struck Jack on the side of the head with the butt of the rifle. Jack stumbled back against the brick wall, gripping the side of his head. The thick trickle of crimson pushed between his fingers and ran over the grooves of his joints. His head was spinning out of control, keeping him from seeing Cobb as he approached.

Cobb took aim and prepared to place a bullet between the older man's eyes but sharp sudden blow from behind saved Jack at the last second. Alex fisted Cobb's hair as her knee dug deep into the center of his back. She pulled back and up twisting his spine into a loose C which eliciting a yelp of pain from the one below her.

"Jack you okay?" She hollered without looking up.

"I think so," he grunted.

"That was a bad move on your part." Alex shoved Cobb hard to the ground watching as he landed against the aging concrete with a thud. Cobb reached for the rifle but Alex was two steps ahead of him.

"Ah ah ah," she kicked it aside the forced Cobb to his knees. "I am going to make sure you are never going to hurt another person ever again."

Jack could only listen as his vision was blurred and stinging. He couldn't witness Alex kicking Cobb back down to the ground then push one boot against his back. Her hand whipped out the gun and filled the air with two quick shots. He couldn't see the cold stare that laced her rich soulful depths but then again perhaps it was a good thing for Jack.

Cobb screamed in pain as the bullets shredded tendon and muscle, ensuring he would never fire a weapon in his lifetime. Alex ignored his curses and wailing and riffled through his pants and jacket pockets. Cobb was engrossed in pain and paid no heed to the swift hands frisking his body. She grabbed anything tangible and quickly pocketed them before standing up and leaving Cobb to wallow in misery. The bastard deserved it and Hauser could thank her later.

"Come on," she helped Jack to his feet. Her arm wrapped around his waist as his around hers.

"What did you do?" He winced through every word he spoke.

"Saved lives," she answered shortly.

* * *

><p>Hauser had to admit Alex was more ruthless than he.<p>

He saw her calling card in the form of not one but two wounds in the center of Cobb's hands. Apparently she wanted to make certain he never fired another shot for the rest of his life. Rebecca and Doc were shocked at the brutality Alex had bestowed upon Cobb but the end justified the means; at least as far as Hauser was concerned.

"You know you could've killed the lady and I very easily Cobb."

Cobb didn't acknowledge Hauser's words as the bars slammed behind him.

"Too bad for you though you didn't take either shot."

With a self gratifying smirk, Hauser walked off leaving Cobb alone in his home sweet home. At least he got the one thing that eluded him for so long: Solitude and silence. Hauser slipped through the door into the medical area to find Beauregard cleaning up the table and equipment.

"I must say Emerson, Alex was very ruthless in what she did."

The doc looked up with an amused smile.

"But I suppose considering what she has endured a little payback was justifiable."

"Yes but we still don't know what she's up to," Hauser sighed. "She gets to Sylvane but shoots Cobb. What is her endgame?"

"You know you will drive yourself mad by running around in circles attempting seek answers to such questions."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry you had to hear all of that."<p>

Alex finished cleaning the last smudge of dried blood from the side of Jack's head. "I wanted to send Cobb a message he wouldn't and couldn't ignore."

Jack had inwardly taken aback by Alex's behavior on the roof earlier that day. It had been difficult to watch as his vision had been affected by his injury but the gunshots rang loud and clear in his perfect ears. What had Cobb done to have his partner commit such an act? What was she not telling him? He kept those thoughts silent as the attentive sweeps lifted from his skin. Jack felt the tender pressure vanish and replaced by a soft dry cloth.

"How do you feel?"

"Like my head has a giant sledgehammer slamming it on both sides."

"Well you may have a mild concussion but your pupils were even which is good. The Extra Strength Tylenol should help with the headache. But you need to rest. Cobb's been apprehended and we're all tired right now."

"Right," Jack nodded. He started for his room leaving Alex alone on the couch. She knew Jack had been stunned at her actions but he didn't know. He didn't know what happened during her stint at Alcatraz. She had retained so much pain affliction and suffering. Not even Guy could've helped her as James and Tiller made certain she paid a high price. Alex knew the others would be appearing but when was the question.

She glanced over her shoulder to see the light coming through the crack in Jack's door. Alex wanted to apologize but stayed seated instead. But at some point she was going to have to explain everything to Jack. Hopefully he would understand her reasons but was prepared for the worst.

_No one listened to me then….._

Alex looked down to see her hands shaking causing the mug to dance in its place. She jerked back and curled into a ball, hugging her knees tight.

_No one's going to believe you over me Alex…_

Tiller's taunting voice haunted her mind. The bastard had used his authority to carry on with his vulgar actions and behaviors on her. Warden James had ignored her, instead dismissing her and accusing her of starting trouble. Beauregard had been indifferent to her plight and coldly instructed her to shut up and pretend nothing happened.

_I wish I could've seen the old man's face…_

The others would soon experience the Hell she was able to unleash and live up to the nickname she had so rightfully earned.

* * *

><p>Jack stared up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. Instead of the light across the smooth pale surface, he could envision Alex shooting Cobb. Why did this bother him? He had been to the South Pacific during the heat of World War II, watching Japanese and American alike have holes blasted through their chests, heads, and torsos while the screams of the dying drowned out the gunfire yet he was conflicted over this. Perhaps it was because he had been jaded to the atrocities in the tropics for nearly two years.<p>

Something was clearly wrong with Alex. He had seen it in her eyes despite her best efforts to conceal it. Jack could hear her shuffling around out in the main room and listened to the footfalls trail by his door before turning to the adjacent room.

**I think Cobb got the message...**


	13. Unexpected

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

I am really really sorry for the way overdue update! I got hung up writing this chapter but decided it was time the two camps met.

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since Cobb was unceremoniously locked away courtesy of Hauser. So far none of the remaining 63s had shown their wretched mugs anywhere in San Francisco. Alex as grateful for the lull as her body now screamed at her for forcing it to work which resulted in the deep bruising that now discolored her skin. She was still perturbed that Madsen got the journal. It was the only way she could prove what Tiller had been doing to her. She knew eventually hers and Jack's paths would cross with the Dream Team's and she had to be ready for that day. Emerson wouldn't entertain the slightly hint of a blemish against his dead friend's sparkling reputation but then again Tiller was good like that. He was a master at deception and for that was also why Alex had carried the hatred she did for the man.<p>

_Man! More like monster!_

Alex knew the dark twisted memories were still there, in the corners of her mind, waiting in the shadows like demons. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard as a large lump had formed in her throat. She still carried the scar on her thigh; one that Tiller made certain would always be there. James had turned a blind eye or simply refused to accept the fact that a woman would dare challenge a man's authority. Lucy had been there and saw what the attack did to her but something or rather someone had made her go silent.

She could easily blame her for this but why? Lucy was also a pawn that was played for a man's game. Alex wished she could've spoken to Lucy before she was shot but she was still stretched out on a sterile cold hospital bed, lost somewhere in the recesses of her mind.

* * *

><p><em>1 day ago….<em>

Alex slipped in the back way of the hospital as to avoid being detected by Hauser or the Keystone Cops. Jack was left at the safe house though he wanted to accompany her despite her desire to do this alone.

_"I'm not about to let Hauser get his hands on you. I know and Daniel knows you're a good person deep down but Hauser isn't about to let you go either. Please just stay here? "_

Jack had begrudgingly acquiesced though he continued to voice his opinion about this little mission of hers.

_"When I was in the Pacific we never let one of our own go alone into enemy territory!"_

_ "This is a different time and place Jack. If you really feel the need to keep in contact with me…."_

She had motioned for Daniel to give him the cell phone. The concern lifted slightly from his eyes as he had a means to keep in touch with his partner. After being assured he wouldn't try to tie her down in a chair, Alex rolled through the streets of San Francisco and turned into the parking lot. She didn't see Hauser's trademark SUV or the detective's car as she hopped up the steps then sneaked inside.

Her shoes squeaked on the tile flooring but no one cared to take notice of the woman with the ball cap on. Alex was counting on Hauser to not be expecting her to show up in the hospital and her intuition had been right so far. She found the room number and casually strolled in like she belonged there. The room was bathed in one faint cheap light while the monitors on either side continuously updated her stats. Alex saw her pulse was steady and strong which she viewed as a good sign.

She pulled up a chair then slipped her hand within Lucy's finding it warm and soft despite the fact she was unresponsive.

"Hello Lucy," Alex cleared her throat. "I heard what happened to you and I'm sorry. I bet Emerson's beside himself right now."

Lucy remained unresponsive but Alex was expecting such. A part of her was angered over not getting to Cobb sooner but the bastard was slippery and stayed well hidden until she and Jack cornered him on the roof. Still, Alex felt partially responsible for Lucy's predicament.

"I know you tried to help me and for that I thank you. When you wake up I'll find a way to return the favor. But for now….."

Alex smiled sadly before releasing Lucy's hand. "I'll be back to visit soon. Don't give up."

* * *

><p><em>Present….<em>

"You know we're gonna have to reach out to them."

Alex peered at Daniel and arched an eyebrow. "Tell me something I don't already know."

"I'm serious Alex. Without Hauser and the access he has to Alcatraz's underside you're grasping straws."

"I don't know if it's the time though. He's still out for our blood or rather Jack's blood for killing Tiller. You think he's going to just walk up, smile and say it's all good? You don't know Emerson like I do."

"I know; which is why I made a call."

Alex looked up as the elevator to the safe house ascended then stopped. She sat up and watched with tension burning in her body as the unexpected visitor stepped out from the elevator. Doc cautiously examined the room before timidly stepping out into the main room.

"Daniel what did you do? He works with Hauser!"

"And he's the best one to reach out to."

She pinched the bridge of her nose and growled as Doc slowly approached.

"Y-You're…..You're her!"

"Mmm hmmm," Alex nodded and took a deep breath. "And you're the great author Diego Soto. I've read your books and I must say you do your homework."

"Thanks….I think," Doc smiled nervously.

"Don't mind Alex, Doc. She's just a bit…."

"Shocked and pissed," she finished his sentence. "Daniel didn't clue me in on his little mission impossible so please understand my underlying annoyance."

"Hey it's cool," Doc relaxed slightly. "No personal offense taken."

Just then Jack reappeared from the back of the safe house. His eyes instantly fell on Doc and his feet locked up in place.

"Jack," Alex leapt to her feet and over the couch. "Jack, it's okay. He came alone and no I didn't know about this. It's Daniel's fault."

"Oh my god," Doc gasped. "It's Jack Sylvane. It's really him."

"He's helping me okay? We've been working together since the cemetery."

"Why? He's a killer! He killed Tiller! He killed Barclay Flynn."

"Don't weep for that bastard Tiller" Alex turned bitter and venomous and Doc perched at the edge of the chair ready to flee. "There's a lot to him you don't know. You have no idea what really happened….."

Doc saw the burning hatred raging in her eyes and suspected Alex was holding back something but didn't press the matter. She was already wound up and shaking while standing there defending Jack. Doc watched as Jack came around the smaller woman and clasped his hands on her shoulders. His dark eyes stared hard into hers as he fought to bring her back down.

"Alex, breathe."

Her jaw clenched then slackened before she acknowledged his words. She nodded and averted her eyes to the side before sitting back down on the couch.

"I'm sorry," she glanced across the room at Doc. Her face had lightened but guilt was clinging to her features. "I shouldn't have snapped like that. But there are things that your research didn't find; things that happened and were swept under the rug in a manner of speaking."

"Yeah Emerson has been hinting at it but he isn't exactly the sharing kind either."

He noticed Jack's hand resting on Alex's knee, as though it was keeping her grounded and calm.

"Have any others surfaced?"

Doc looked over at Jack. "Not that we know of. Unfortunately with everyone one of you being declared dead, we don't know who surfaces until people start getting hurt."

"Doc," Alex caught his weary expression. "Why did you agree to help?"

"Rebecca sought me out at my comic book store. She found my book and starting asking about the 63's and Alcatraz. She had a photo of Tiller and James from Alcatraz and explained how I came up as a link between Tiller and Jack."

"You sound hesitant. Did you want to get involved?"

"I mean yeah I want to help but seeing the people Cobb killed and….."

"It's tough," Alex agreed.

"Yeah, yeah it is," Doc reaffirmed. "It's not like drawing comic books that's for sure. But how are you so open with Jack?"

"He saved my life, Doc. Jack could've abandoned me but he didn't. In fact he saved me twice. I'm sure you heard about Hauser's nap in the infirmary."

"That was you?" Doc couldn't but help to be amused. Hardly anyone had gotten the upper hand on Emerson Hauser.

"It was Jack," Alex grinned pointing to Jack. "I imagine Emerson still has a goose egg on the back of his head."

Doc still couldn't believe he was sitting there talking to Alexandra Koch and Jack Sylvane! It was all too surreal for him. Hauser would freak to say the least if he knew where Doc was at the current moment. But something told him he would be okay sitting there with them. Perhaps it was his intrigue and curiosity obtaining the better of him, drowning the apprehension and fears. Or maybe it was because these two could shed light on why the 63's were surfacing.

"So, what can I do to help?" Doc asked.

"And what can we do to help?" Alex asked him. Jack just sat and quietly studied the man with hard brown rings.

**I know bout damned time right? I think Doc is the best of the three to reach out to them. Besides, I could imagine him wanting to pick their brains :P**


	14. Recollection

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p>Doc could've told Hauser and Rebecca he met Alex and Jack but didn't. He had watched the way Alex and Jack interacted with one another, how at ease they were in each other's presences. Considering Hauser wasn't the sharing caring kind of person, he knew his next best chance at learning the truth was the two sitting across from him.<p>

"Look I won't tell them."

"I know you won't," Alex smiled at her new friend. "I suppose I shouldn't have been as upset when you came up but then again I've been on edge so excuse my behavior."

"I think we all have been on edge lately." Doc could see the deep lines that framed Alex's eyes which crept down to meet the haunted expression locked in the soulful rings. She would've looked years younger if wasn't for the dark rings of purple clinging below them. Clearly Alex had suffered but what and by who she had not revealed or even why.

"Perhaps I should go," he hitched a thumb behind him in the direction of the elevator. "Before Rebecca or Hauser send a search party. Look, Alex, I know you're hesitant about Hauser and that's cool. But we could use your help; both of you."

Jack looked to Alex who simply sighed.

"How's Lucy?" She suddenly asked. Doc's mouth dropped open at the acknowledgement of Hauser's assistant. "I know she was shot and that's why I shot Cobb in both hands."

"Her condition is stable but she hasn't shown any improvement."

"Oh," Alex felt her hope die.

"How do you know her? I mean…."

"You don't know do you? Lucy was at Alcatraz when I was. She's a 63, Doc."

"What?" Doc was reeling from this. Lucy was a 63? But how did they keep that little secret from him and Rebecca? "But there's no record of her being there."

"And there won't be in the public realm," Alex shook her head. "Lucy was brought in at the request of Warden James to help with Cobb. You see Doc, Cobb had a bit of a nervous breakdown after his stay in the Hotel Solitaire."

"How?" Doc leaned forward in his seat, dying to hear what Alex had to say.

"His cellmate, Yapper, pushed him over the edge just enough that he disobeyed during roll call so he got the peace and quiet he was desperate to get. But James was a bit pissed at being upstaged by a rat as they called the inmates so as punishment, Yapper was brought down to keep him company. James didn't like being embarrassed and manipulated."

"Why was he called Yapper?"

"He wouldn't shut up. Believe me there were a few times his incessant hollering and talking at the top of his lungs grated on my nerves."

"Yes, he wouldn't stay silent for a minute," Jack added.

"Wow," Doc was blown away by this revelation. He mentally noted everything that was said as he could feel another book idea coming on.

"Yeah," Alex now sat with her arms hugging her knees against her chest. "A lot occurred at Alcatraz that you won't find in the brochures or bright shiny books being sold to tourists."

"It's like the makings of one of those old prison movies….."

"Well almost…..The lights didn't flicker like in the old movies when inmates were executed." Alex smirked then winked at Doc.

"Right," Doc laughed uneasily. His phone went off as a text from Hauser awaited him in his inbox.

_Where are you?_

"Damn it," he muttered beneath his breath.

"Warden looking for you?"

"Yeah you could say that," Doc typed up an excuse to buy himself some time. He shoved the annoying device in his coat pocket but retrieved it back out. "Wait, what's your number? Is it okay if I have it?"

Alex opened her hands to signal to Doc to toss it over which he quickly did. She punched her number then tossed it back.

"Eventually we'll show ourselves to Emerson but now the wounds are still fresh for him."

"Yeah they still are."

Doc got up and extended his hand across the table. Alex felt Jack nudging her in the ribs making her rise and take his paw like hand.

"You probably feel like you just met Elvis."

"No, better…Stan Lee!"

"Well I'm flattered either way," Alex kicked Jack on the leg to get him to rise.

"I promise I won't say anything about this." Doc repeated for the third time. "Rebecca would flip if she knew I was here."

"Was she the blonde woman at the cemetery?" Alex traded looks with Jack as the realization dawned on them both.

"Yeah that was her. She was pretty hot that you snagged Jack away from her."

"Well I had to do what I had to do. Besides, we both know the others will be returning. 63's who were so violent and dangerous that Jack looks like a Boy Scout when lined up with them."

"Which is what I'm afraid of Alex."

"Doc, we're gonna find them. Once I show Emerson the monster Tiller was he'll have to understand why I took Jack and maybe help us fill in the blanks."

"I hope so," Doc looked past her head to Jack. Jack was tight lipped but the specks of light in his eyes told the man he too was anxious for answers.

* * *

><p>Later that night Alex was caught in the dark throes of terror.<p>

_She was drowning! _

_ Water surrounded her, preventing her from taking in precious air! Her arms flailed and legs kicked as she battled against the figure keeping her submerged. Her screams were muffled by the liquid barrier though she could also hear sounds coming from above her. _

_ "Had enough?"_

_ The hand fisted the hospital gown she was donned in then thrusted her out of her watery torment. Alex gasped and coughed as the air rushed into her depleted lungs. The sharp pains stabbed at her chest with each inhalation but she didn't care. _

_ "I said have you had enough?"_

_ Alex grabbed the wrist of her attacker, struggling to liberate herself from the iron grip but it was useless. Cruel laughter rang in her ears seconds before the icy splash. Her screams were muted and robber her body of what air had remained in her lungs. Black spots appeared in her vision and slowly spread until two masses flooded her eyes._

Alex bolted upright in her bed clawing at the air around her. The deep gasping breaths, she realized, were coming from her. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and Alex slowly patted her hands over her body picking up on the drenched fabric clinging to her torso and shoulders. Her surroundings were her room, not the watery prison of her dreams.

"I need to get out," she flung back the covers and shuffled from her room and towards the shower.

Jack awakened to the sound of water against wall. He was a light sleeper by nature thanks to his imprisonment. Jack remained in bed listening as the water was abruptly cut off followed by the sounds of a door opening a few minutes later. It was coming from Alex's room. What was she doing showering so late at night? Was this a strange habit he was not aware of? Or had something happened? Either way he found himself getting out of bed and shadowing Alex as she padded down the hall and retreated to the kitchen. He watched as her body bent over in the fridge, searching for something based on the shuffling of jars and bottles against the shelving within.

A moment later she surfaced with the bottle of Jack in hand and helped herself to a generous amount. He frowned at her behavior and made his way towards her.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Alex snapped her head up to see Jack's frame leaning against the opposite chair. She subconsciously rubbed her arms then secured the tumbler of golden amber within her shaky fingers. She avoided his concerned gaze and focused on the glass before her.

"You sure you wanna hear it?" Her voice finally croaked.

**Is this just a warped nightmare or a vision of past trauma?**


	15. Hydrophobia

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>Alex took a deep breath as Jack watched her being shaking all over. He set the glass and bottle aside reaching out for her hands.<p>

"Hey," he tugged at her hands.

"No," she shook her head. "You need to know. You deserve to know."

_Deserve to know? What was she talking about?_

"We're partners…..And I would like to think of us as friends. Besides it's time someone heard it."

Jack simply nodded as she took a long slow deep breath while subconsciously clenching her fingers around his receptive grips.

"There was a night that I was in my home…."

_Alcatraz….1960_

Alex was thankful for being out of the main cell block and into the one sanctuary she had on the abysmal outcrop. It was a modest home with one bedroom, one bath, and a larger reception or living room. It was adjacent to the apartments the guards were housed in and she visited the wives for meals or bridge on occasion. Most importantly she had solitude.

The sun had long dipped below the horizon of the Pacific as she yanked the plug letting the water drain from the tub. She felt bad for a few of the inmates who were forced to languish in those cold sterile cells. She knew Lucille was there to help Cobb who was last seen brandishing a straight jacket in the infirmary. At least he wouldn't kill anymore.

She had a couple of patients who were staying overnight in the infirmary but their vitals were good before she left. Tonight it was her time.

The kettle was on the stove while the last slice of pie was anxiously awaiting her. It was one of the few nights she had some time to herself. She started to dress from the robe that hugged her body when something made her freeze and look up towards the bathroom. That was odd; she didn't remember the water running in the bathroom. She had turned off the faucet and was draining the water.

She fled to the kitchen, keeping close to the walls as she retrieved the butcher knife from its resting place.

Alex crept down the hall and towards the light in the corridor with the knife poised to strike. She cautiously peered around the corner to see the tub back on and filling. Glancing around, Alex rushed inside and hastily cut off the hot water and pulled the plug again. As she straightened back up a blow from behind knocked her in the tub. Her right side slammed against the porcelain, sending sharp jolts up her side alternating with a sudden numbing sensation.

Water erupted in furious waves up and out of the tub and onto her attacker's slacks sticking them against the legs. Alex gasped and clawed at the sides of the tub, finding the pain in her skull blurring her vision as her hands swiped and attacked. The strong hands shot out and pinned her back beneath the water. Her lungs ached for air, beseeching her to rise above the surface. The hands curled around the front of her robe ripping her from the watery prison. Her hair rushed into her mouth clogging her airway even further.

"Had enough?" Tiller growled as Alex coughed and wheezed. His face was contorted in a hateful murderous sneer. Before Alex could answer her body felt the rush of water breaking against her back and arms as she was submerged once again.

"I find it so disgusting the way you carry on with those rats. I mean why affiliate yourself with such lowlifes?"

He tore Alex back up enjoying watching her squirm and struggle against him. A twisted sneer crossed his lips as he watched his prey gasping hard and heavy. Her life was in his hands. And he was enjoying every second of it.

"But then again…."

Tiller fisted Alex by the hair and plunged her back under once again.

"A couple of those rats seem to have taking a liking to you."

Bubbles foamed and cracked the surface as she began to slip from consciousness. Her strength started to wane as black spots filled her sight. Tiller saw her deteriorating condition and quickly retrieved her back and dropped her on the floor. Alex instantly started vomiting up water as Tiller hovered over her. He knelt down and clawed the back of her neck forcing her upper body off the floor.

"You need to be taught a lesson," he growled angrily in her ear.

"Don't like being slapped by a woman?" She fought back between hacking agonizing coughs.

"Bitch," he belted her across the face.

Alex cried out at the stinging sensation that scorched the side of her face. Tiller was enraged at the defiance she continued to boldly display even as she had nearly died.

"You will know your place!"

Alex clutched the side of her face as she doubled over in pain. Tiller stood and studied the shivering figure at his feet. He straightened his tie and slicked back his hair before storming out. Alex didn't move as her body refused to wield to her commands. Tears of stinging anger rolled down her face as she was left to suffer alone.

_Present…_

"My god…" Jack felt disgusted. Disgusted that Tiller had hurled Alex to the brink of death then left her there on the bathroom floor, cold hurt and alone. This further cemented his justification in killing Tiller. Now he wondered what else had occurred at the hands of the son of a bitch.

"Yeah," Alex was downing the whiskey in her glass. "Bastard pushed me to the edge then brought me back every time. I hated him for it. Every day my hatred for him grew."

She looked up at him with eyes bleary and rimmed with the webbing of blood in her eyes.

"Thank you…." She whispered. "Thank you for killing the bastard. I wish I had been there to help."

Jack could see she was honest in every word. He couldn't start to fathom what Tiller had done to her. It was no wonder she was walking a fine line right now. He wondered if perhaps shooting Cobb in both hands was a means of carrying out some type of vengeance; a way to achieve some kind of reparation for past sins.

"Here," she pushed the tumbler in his direction. "I don't like drinking alone."

"But you were," he argued.

"I said I didn't like to but it doesn't mean I haven't."

Jack accepted the offering finding the whiskey stung his mouth and throat. Now he remembered why he didn't drink it.

"No one should be alone," he felt his face burning up as the hard liquor seeped into his veins.

"Wishful thinking," she took a swig out of the bottle.

"Alright," Jack snatched the bottle and capped it back up. "No more talking about Tiller tonight. I want you to show me how to use that."

He pointed at her laptop.

"The laptop?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Show me what I missed from the last 50 years."

"Alright," she sighed and went to power it up. "But I am not showing you how to look up porn."

"I don't want to know," he dropped down beside her as she ran a finger on the pad and pulled up the browser. Jack watched as the light returned to her sullen eyes while she brought up web pages for history, news, and a site called You Tube where people posted short movies of everything and anything. His hunch was right as Alex's features brightened up and she was once again at ease.

"So everything someone wanted to know about…."

"Is out on the Net; there's a lot out there. I can pull up your military records."

"You can do that?"

"Yep," she entered the website and hit a separate key. Jack watched as she effortlessly typed his name and within a matter of seconds his records were staring back at him. He was at an absolute loss for words. The day his signature landed on those documents were still fresh in his mind.

"The government made a lot of records available for people doing family research as it's a huge deal now. But I thought you would like to see a little something from the good old days."

She sat back as he studied the images, amazed at the clarity and definition held within each. For the first time since returning and with the others coming back, Alex enjoyed the quiet moments like these, finding them to be precious moments not to be wasted. But both knew they were on borrowed time as the next 63 could have surfaced already or perhaps not….


	16. Disobedience

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>Alex groaned as her ears ached and throat itched. She hated colds and this one was especially merciless. The honey and ginger tea was helping to soothe the burning along the back of her throat but her hearing had turned muffled and subdued causing her to struggle hearing from time to time. Her phone vibrated and started dancing along the table as she languished on the couch. It was Doc.<p>

_Another one surfaced…..Kit Nelson….Child killer_

The blood drained from her face as she remembered the inmate with painful clarity.

_"Don't administer the pain killers."_

_ Dr. Beauregard issued a dark warning glare. "Simply clean him up and I will be in shortly to assess."_

_ "Yes, of course," she nodded and darted towards the infirmary. As she rounded the corner, Tiller stepped out from behind the wall effectively blocking her path. _

_ "Excuse me Deputy Warden," she was cold in her tone but Alex didn't care. "I have a patient to tend to."_

_ "Oh I think he can wait," the taller man shrugged. "Child killers are bottom dwellers in the prison hierarchy which makes them less human than a rat. Besides, we have to talk."_

_ "There is nothing to talk to you about." She started to circumvent him but Tiller reacted and sidestepped her. Alex felt her anger rising but refrained from taking action. _

_ "The Warden is holding a birthday dinner in my honor in his home and I would really like it if you accepted my invitation as a guest."_

_ "No," she pressed her lips tightly together and shook her head. "I politely decline your offer."_

_ "I must insist," he clasped his hands on her slender shoulders. "Or else someone will pay for your disobedience and failure to adhere to the rules."_

_ "What do you mean disobedience? I haven't done anything wrong!"_

_ "You know Inmate #2024 is scheduled to be released from the Hole…..I wonder what would happen if something was discovered in his cell upon his return…."_

_ "You wouldn't! He's done nothing wrong!"_

_ "Then accept my invitation and he walks." The predatory grin lined his face sending a cold chill through her body. Tiller encroached on her personal space and lightly brushed his lips along her jaw. A tiny gasp jolted her mouth as he cruelly whispered, "And be sure to arrive before everyone else…."_

_ Alex felt the bile creeping up the back of her throat as Tiller lightly patted her cheek in a patronizing gesture. _

_ "See you soon," he strolled away leaving her disgusted from head to toe. Alex stormed off to the infirmary where Hastings was standing over Nelson. The CO caught the sickened look in her eyes as she went straight for the supplies against the back wall. He knew something was up and suspected that something was rather a someone. Hastings knew better than to discuss such things around an inmate and bit his tongue until he had a chance to corner her and find out what was going on. _

_ Alex looked up to see the empathy in his eyes but averted them towards the badly beaten man on the bed. She slowly ran the drenched cotton over his forehead then along the cheeks chin and finally his jaw, swiping the dried blood clean off his skin. Her feelings were that of abhorrence and repugnance as he was a child killer yet she knew there was on oath to be upheld. But as she dabbed and swabbed her mind went to the images of the four tiny victims. What monster would do such acts upon a child? What would prompt an individual to take the life of an innocent with no remorse or afterthought of their actions? Perhaps the psychiatrist that had been around, Dr. Sengupta, could shed light on such issues. _

_ "Dr. Beauregard wants you to take these," she presented the tablets to Nelson. _

_ "Don't you have something stronger?" His voice croaked from the injury his throat had sustained. _

_ "Sorry but I have no authority in this matter. I am simply obliging Dr. Beauregard's wishes."_

_ She was curt but to the point as Nelson took the tabs and chased them with water. _

_ "Alexandra," Dr. Beauregard appeared. "Has the patient been treated?"_

_ "Per your request," she nodded. _

_ "Excellent," he smiled at Alex showing his pleasure. "I shall take over from here, thank you."_

_ Alex turned to walk away only to have Hastings's hand curl around her bicep and lead down a solitary hall. _

_ "What did he do this time?" _

_ "What do you mean?" She feigned confusion. _

_ "I know that look Alex. What did Tiller do?"_

_ "Don't worry about it alright? Nothing happened."_

_ "Don't worry about it? Alex, he threatened you in the past and after each time that look, the same one you have now, is prominent on your face."_

_ "You don't understand…."_

_ "Try me," he pleaded with his friend. "Alex, I'm your friend but how can I help if you won't open up?"_

_ "It's not about me….."_

_ Hastings was confused. How could it not be about Alex? Who was she referring to? _

_ "Please Guy, just let it go…" Her icy blue rings pleaded with his soulful chocolate ones to just leave it be. _

_ Hastings watched as she slipped away to return to the infirmary. Alex stopped and looked around at him one last time before vanishing behind the door._

Doc was seated in the booth when Alex and Jack stepped through the door. He waved them over not fooled by the low drawn hats on each. There were few patrons around which was why he decided on the diner.

"So Nelson's returned?" Jack was the first to speak up.

"Afraid so," Doc shook his head. Alex watched as he had appeared withdrawn since the last time they talked. He seemed more….closed and isolated.

"When?"

"It was last night. There was a chrysanthemum found on the bed. That's how I knew it was him. If he isn't found before Sunday he'll be dead. Nelson would kidnap his victim on a Friday then return them home on Sunday….Dead."

"So what's Hauser doing about this? Where is he?" Alex quietly demanded. "I mean is he sitting on his ivory tower?"

"No, he's at the hospital." Alex felt her body slumping against the booth as chagrin settled in.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to be so snippy."

"Well sometimes I wonder if does sit in one," Doc forced a feeble smile. He looked over to see Rebecca's car pulling up along the curb. What bit of light was there vanished as his partner had appeared.

"What is it?" Jack craned his neck around to see the blonde detective emerging from the driver's side.

"Let's go," Alex grabbed his hand leading him towards the back. They rushed by the waitress who hollered they couldn't go back there. The cooks stared at the pair as they darted through the hallway past the boxes of potatoes and canned gravy before the sweet relief of the night air filled their senses.

"This way," she took off with Jack still gripping her hand. Rebecca darted out the same door and spotted the duo racing down the narrow alleyway. With gun loaded and in hand, she charged off after her query.

"STOP!" She shouted but Jack and Alex quickened their gait, now in a full blown sprint. The first bullet ricochet off the fire escape to Jack's right causing him to instinctively duck his head. The second bullet grazed Alex's right arm but wasn't detected as the initial sensations had been numbed by the adrenaline. She would feel it later but right now it wasn't of any importance.

Rebecca leapt over and rounded the trash cans, debris, rotted food, and empty crate they blocked her path with slowing her down to give them the opportunity they desperately needed.

"Come on!" Alex gunned the engine causing the wheels to burn against the damp pavement. Rebecca emerged from the alley as the black Avenger became a faint set of taillights.

"Damn it," she muttered under her breath as once again they eluded capture. Rebecca grabbed her phone knowing Hauser wanted to know when they appeared and where and more importantly why she saw Doc with them back in the diner. How long had these secret rendezvous been taking place? Why was Doc helping them? And more importantly did he learn anything from them.

**Well dang it! Looks like someone is onto Doc's little treks...**


	17. Solace

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

**Okay FOX has officially pissed us all off by cancelling Alcatraz! They do this crap all of the damn time! But that won't stop me from writing the exploits of Jack/Alex in this verse! You guys have been the utmost best to me with this fic :) **

Hauser glared with cold anger through those steely rings.

"Anything else you would like to share with us Dr. Soto?" Doc shrank in his seat as the older man used a more formal name. The agent continued to circle around him, like a great white stalking its prey. Doc swore his eyes were those of a great white as Hauser slowly paced.

"If they wanted to kill me they would've done it by now! Look, I don't think they want to hurt us."

"How do you know that? How do you know they weren't going to string you along like a dog on a leash before throwing you under the bus?"

Hauser slammed his hands on the desk startling Doc.

"I know you think they're killers but why would two wanted murderers want to meet in a public place? They're on the same side as us Hauser! Why don't you see that?"

Emerson Hauser felt his self control sliding away as Soto remained defiant. The older man leaned over the desk getting inches away from the younger man's unnerved features.

"My friend, E.B. Tiller, you remember him right?"

"She said you didn't know the real him."

"What?"

"Alex, she said you didn't know the real E.B. Tiller."

"Alexandra Koch is only lying to you! E.B. Tiller was an upstanding man who dedicated his life to serving people!"

"Maybe that's what he wanted you to see, Hauser. You didn't see her eyes when Tiller was brought up. It was the look of a woman who had been tormented, broken then put together only to be shattered again and again."

Hauser's nostrils flared as Doc remained steadfast in his stance. The agent stormed off leaving Doc and Rebecca in the Batcave.

"What is wrong with you?" She sat across from her partner.

"He doesn't get it rather refuses to see it," Doc hoped to make her understand. "The only reason they ran was because of exactly what you did. They want answers too just like us."

"You know Hauser's right, Doc. They're still wanted for murder."

Her cop instinct was in tight control as Rebecca viewed this with black and white; no grey or middle area where Jack Sylvane or Alexandra Koch is concerned.

"Not you too?" He collapsed his arms on the desk with the thumping of his head hitting the forearms.

"What's going on with you Doc? Why all of a sudden you're on their team?"

Doc sighed heavily before forcing his head back up. Was he the only one to see in the grey veil that surrounded them? It was starting to look like it.

"Look, Alex said something that you should know. It's about your grandfather."

Her hands flattened on the desk, shaking at the mention of Tommy.

"What did she say?" Her voice was demanding answers.

"He has a journal that belonged to Tiller. Alex said if she could get the journal back, it would prove to Hauser that Tiller was the draconian dick she claims he is. I believe her Rebecca. You're a smart cop. For once just hang up the badge and gun and look at this with human eyes!"

Doc gave his heart felt plea hoping she would reconsider.

"I-I don't know if I could do that," she shook her head. "I want to get to him before they do. For all I know they could've been sent to kill him, to keep him quiet about my partner's death. The 63s are evil, Doc. They need to be hunted down one by one, including Sylvane and Koch."

"Okay do you realize how crazy you sound right now? What is it with you and Hauser? It's like the badges are blocking the common sense from your brains!"

Doc was getting angry over Rebecca's aloof attitude towards Alex and Jack. Maybe it was because he didn't have a shield or perhaps it was because he was willing to view the glass as half empty where they viewed it half full.

"You know what, we need to go," Rebecca grabbed the keys. "We need to talk to Kathy Callahan and learn what she knows about Nelson. There's still a boy out there missing."

* * *

><p>Alex swiped the last of the blood from the graze wound on Jack's arm.<p>

"Thank goodness that trash can was there," she held the gauze up while securing the strips of tape around it.

"Yeah," Jack didn't share her enthusiasm.

"I know it was rough night for both of us."

Daniel was planted in front of the computer but kept an ear trained on the conversation.

"Doc believes us," she continued. "But leave it to Hauser and his lackey cop to screw it up."

"He won't stop until we're caught or dead Alex. You know that as well as I do."

"Don't worry about Emerson Hauser," she grinned.

_Alcatraz….1960_

_"Officer Hauser, this is our resident PA Alexandra Koch."_

_ Emerson Hauser took her outstretched hand in his. The pretty brunette smiled making him blush at the sweet greeting. Guy Hastings was standing beside her, ready to escort the new inmate after his initial exam._

_ "I understand you have a patient for us," she went right to the point. _

_ "Y-Yes that's right," he and Officer Paul had a man with blonde hair that draped over his sea green eyes. The vicious snarl didn't waver as he sneered at Alex and Hastings. _

_ "Be careful with this one," Hastings whispered in her ear. _

_ "I can handle myself," she cracked her knuckles, a movement she had picked up while staying on Alcatraz. A conventional lady would never dare do such a thing but on Alcatraz the normal rituals and rules of civilization were null and void. _

_ "Bring him in officers," Alex waved them in towards the infirmary. She flashed a coy smile at Hauser who was staring wide eyed at her. Officer Paul quietly laughed at the rookie's reaction. Clearly he had not met Alexandra Koch before….._

"You scared Hauser?"

"Being in Alcatraz I adopted a few mannerisms that would've been frowned upon outside prison walls. Besides, it showed some of the inmates I wasn't afraid to adapt to their environment. Lucy was able to come and go as needed where I was on Alcatraz 24/7. Two different worlds."

Her mouth was curved into a sad smile, making Jack wonder if Alex had missed the freedoms of the mainland. Like being confined to a lighthouse with the cruel visions of civilization just out of reach beyond the breakers except the lighthouse was a cold unforgiving hellhole.

Jack wondered if this was part of the reason why they were so comfortable in one another's presence. Both were victims of circumstances which were manipulated and pulled by the hand of sadistic puppet master. She had fell to the hand of Tiller with more horrors shut away waiting to emerge; just like the Others. Her defiance in the face of Tiller had earned them both brutal blows from the son of a bitch. Jack suspected she fared worse than he.

"I'm sorry."

Alex raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong."

"I wish I could've done something to stop him."

"Jack," Alex waved a hand stopping him in his tracks. "You wouldn't have been able to stop him. James was indifferent or didn't know Tiller's activities. It should be me apologizing. It was because of me that you were in the Hole so much. It was because of me you were served spoiled food in the Hole."

"Don't apologize for it," Jack was genuine in his empathy. "Tiller would've done it anyways. I'm glad you stood up to him."

"Look where it got me though."

"Stop talking like that. Tiller abused his position from what I observed in my cell. But he did it in a way that kept the Warden from suspecting anything."

"Like claiming my behavior was unbecoming for a woman of the time. But still I feel guilty over what he did to you and you won't be able to convince me otherwise. Right now I want answers and to show Hauser the real Tiller. That's what's going to give me closure. That's what's going to give us both closure."

Daniel smiled as he watched the pair interact. They had been gravitating closer to one another, opening up about the other's pain and afflictions. Alex needed someone like Jack. She had been sleeping a little better and the shell that was all around her had showed signs of stress and cracking. Yep, Jack Sylvane was definitely what she needed.

"Thanks though for being there when I needed someone," she took his hands in hers. It felt good getting those words out in the open.

"You're welcome," he reciprocated her smile. Her hands were warm and comfortable around his. Jack went further and wrapped his arms around her, surrounding Alex in his relaxing embrace. The light pressure of his lips to her forehead made her fall deeper against him. His arms tightened around her as though he was shielding her from an unseen foe. Perhaps he was…..

"I think I'll go to sleep here," Alex yawned and buried her face in the crook of his neck. She inhaled his scent finding it pleasant, nothing like the stench that coated them both when confined in Alcatraz. It was subtle but pleasant with hints of musk speckled like pebbles.

Soon her breathing was deep and rhythmic which Jack couldn't but help to smile about. The deep lines that aged her features were shallow erasing years from around her eyes. Her fingers had curled around the sleeves of his shirt, fierce claw like grips that wrinkled the fabric beneath. Jack carefully shifted and maneuvered around until he was stretched out behind her on the couch. It was large enough to accommodate them both with a little room to spare. His arms were locked at her waist and head fitted on her shoulder. Even if he couldn't dream or sleep, just being close to her was comfort enough.

**A little angry Hauser...A little sympathetic/awesome Doc...A little hard ass Rebecca...And plenty of Jack/Alex! **


	18. Closer

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…..though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

**Oh for the love of Pete! It's been ages since I updated! I have been trying to catch up on the ones that haven't been updated for a while! RL is kicking me in the ass! I wanted to give some insight into Alex's thoughts and observations about what she and Jack missed. But fear not as it's more of adding to her character ;)**

**And she is going to clash with Lucy over lobotomies which only give Tiller more ammo...And I haven't forgotten him demanding she show up to his birthday party early...**

**And no Hauser Rebecca and Doc aren't too far away either...They are off hunting Nelson right now.**

Alex groaned and shifted deeper in the couch; the warmth of the solid frame behind her responded and adjusted around her. The rain had picked back up where it had left off like a dancer resuming her steps without pause. The room was bathed in perfect darkness as Daniel had retreated to his own room to resume the search for Madsen. So far he had remained in the shadows, elusive to conventional and modern police tracking. Wherever he was it was off the radar that was for sure though his absence produced a silver lining: A needed reprieve. Alex was getting the down time she refused to award herself with hence letting the ribs that were still cracked mend together without interruption.

He remembered with a brotherly fondness the day she staggered off the elevator and into the safehouse. Her eyes were glazed over, disoriented and uncertain of her foreign environment. Her hair was disheveled as though she had rolled out of bed and came straight there without running so much as a comb through it. The navy blue skirt and white lab coat were wrinkled and soiled like the articles had been worn and slept in for several weeks. Grains of sand and dirt clung to the fabric weaving a blanket of light tan across the hemline. Daniel had been cautious in his approach seeing the weary frightened expression dominating the bright icy rings. Alex had plastered her body against the wall with hand smothering the control panel for the elevator. Her eyes had followed his every move, from the slightest twitch of his fingers to the robotic movements carried out to give her a hot cup of coffee. Her twitchy movements and short spastic reactions told him she had walked through Hell and back.

_Here…..It's alright….._

Daniel had felt as though he was speaking to a child. In a way Alex was like a child that day. Distrusting of the man standing before her with a warm smile that could have concealed a deceptive mind. He knew she had every right to be hesitant: It was a new century. The social and cultural atmospheres along with the technological environments were drastically altered, advanced from when she could recall. Initially Alex had been hesitant when Daniel showed off his laptop. The curiosity was quickly settling in though her body was frigid. Still, she had been fast to adapt to the new age and latched onto the modern era's offerings. Alex had developed a penchant for the Blackberry. She would spend hours on it, in awe like a kid with a new toy. Then it was the laptop because the Internet had followed. Alex would spend hours, sometimes refusing to rest as she absorbed 50 years of history. Her facial reactions and expressions were akin to reading a book. Daniel could sometimes catch a view of what she was reading.

_I missed some wild times…I wish I could've been there for the Feminist Movement….._

It was no wonder her head didn't explode over the 80's and Fall of Communism. But it turned out she was rather intrigued over the culture and trends of the 70's and 80's. Her snorts of disgust over bell bottoms and disco earned a quiet laugh from him. He never did decipher what was so great about platform shoes and those wretched suits. And don't even get him started on the music! When she did come up for air or rather coffee, Alex would take a deep breath over the information recently imbedded.

_Who wears their hair like that? Afros? Feather layers? And what was the big deal about A Flock of Seagulls? Bring back Elvis! That man had style and class!_

The fact that man had gone into space, more than once had moved her to tears. But so did the violence in the Balkans, the genocide in Rwanda, and the cruelty of Pol Pot in Cambodia to list a few of the monsters that scourged the Earth. She and Jack had seen the horrors of World War II hoping man would have learned from bloodshed and violence. But it had only made the world more dangerous.

But Alex continued on. She caught up with the 90's and the start of the Digital Age. Computers were now smaller and easier to transport. Phones were mobile now where once they were rotary. They had been left out of so much. History had left them behind, ensuring they would be ignorant of the world evolving and changing like the tides.

_The President is BLACK?!_

Jack had shared the exact statement of shock and bewilderment when Alex had told him. As they said it was a Kodak moment. Neither one would have dared to imagine that a person of color would run the country. The military had just been desegregated not even 20 years before they vanished! They had slept through the Civil Rights Movement, MLK, and the tumultuous era that accompanied them. But it seemed that there had also been women in all levels of government. It had been but a few years before awakening that the first female Speaker of the House broke the barrier.

* * *

><p>Alex stifled a yawn as she shot out a hand and searched through the dark for her phone. She curled her hand around the device and lit up the screen to see it was 5:45 AM. Lightning streaked across the windows followed by a sharp clap of thunder that shook the furniture and items hanging on the wall. From the corner of her eye she could see the soft glow of a computer monitor spilling across the opposite end. She let out an exasperated breath before closing her eyes once again certain he was running on that stuff Red Bull that so many seemed to put so much stock in to keep going. The things people in the 21st Century did to gain an advantage….<p>

So far there had been no chatter on the scanner and Doc had not contacted her. It had been hours since Doc had given them the heads up at bout Kit Nelson. She hoped he had not been in too much trouble but knowing Hauser she was hoping against hope.

With Jack latched onto her she quietly punched a text to Doc.

_Anything on Nelson? Has Madsen surfaced?_

Not anticipating an immediate response, Alex placed the phone back on the table and relaxed into the overstuffed cushions. Her hands slipped down coming to rest over Jack's. They were dry but warm against her palms. Time in Alcatraz had hardened his body and skin. The cold damp conditions had been hostile to all who spent any significant time on the island. Alex remembered the last time Jack had come out of the Hole.

_"How are you doing Mr. Sylvane?"_

_ Jack groaned and shifted on the lumpy mattress in the infirmary. His body was stiff and aching from the concrete slabs that housed him for the last 30 days and nights. It had been painful to open his eyes on the final day. It was like staring into the sun. The outlines of Tiller, Hastings, and the Warden had been blurred and hazy at first but eventually solidified into the recognizable shapes of each. _

_ "On your feet 2024," Hastings barked sharply. _

_ His feet obeyed pulling the rest of his body off the floor that had been his bed and bathroom. Light had been denied leaving the suffocating space dark and choking with the stench of urine and feces. There was no toilet in any of the cells but save for a bucket in the far corner. The food had been mediocre but thankfully not spoiled. The bread had been hard like tack while the meat had been cold and greasy, churning his stomach with each bite. He was thankful the meat had been sparse. _

_ The cuffs clicked behind his back as Tiller smirked. It was entertaining to say the least to watch 2024 get ripped from his cell and tossed into the Hole. The Deputy Warden had seen PA Koch's reactions when the animal was being collared then dragged away. Every time their eyes met hatred would line her eyes to which Tiller just grew arrogant and walked away. It was also a way to make her squirm and suffer under his hand._

_ "Walk," Hastings pushed Jack on. _

_ Alexandra was finishing up administering meds to the two inmates interred due to injuries acquired during a fight when the trio stepped inside. _

_ "Officer Hastings," she nodded in greeting. _

_ "Inmate 2024 was just released from the Hole."_

_ "I will take a look at him," Alex concluded her notes for the other patients then switched her attention to Jack. _

_ "How are you feeling?" She shifted a finger back and forth, checking for any indication of vision problems. Jack's sharp eyes trailed the solitary digit with precision. _

_ "Sore but glad to be out," he winced at taking a breath. _

_ "Tell me what you've experienced," she jotted down his comments in the file. _

_ "My arms and legs are stiff and it hurts to breathe."_

_ "Is it a sharp pain or dull?"_

_ "It only happens when I breathe in."_

_ "How did you sleep?" She noted the dark heavy rings that swelled beneath the soulful brown eyes. Jack caught the sympathetic look before it was covered up with a cool professionalism. _

_ "Very little; It was hard on my back and shoulders."_

_ "Let me take a listen to you," she pressed the stethoscope against his heart. Jack felt the weight of her hand in the center of his chest; careful but firm. "Breathe in for me."_

_ Jack obediently inhaled then exhaled. He did this several times until Alex was satisfied. _

_ "Nothing is blocking your airways so we can rule out illness for now. Have you been running a fever? Or had any other symptoms?"_

_ "No," Jack shook his head. _

_ "I would say it's related having to sleep on a hard surface in this case. But however if you develop a cough, cough up any green or foul smelling phlegm and develop a fever you will have to be admitted."_

_ "Yes I know," Jack breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't ill! But that also meant not seeing the sweet doc either. _

_ "Well I am going to release you back to Officer Hastings who will escort you back to your cell."_

_ She passed her hand over his pausing it to the right of the thumb. _

_ "Thank you Doc." His tone and expression was genuine. _

_ "Good day Mr. Sylvane," Alex withdrew giving Hastings the chance to step in. Jack curled his hands into fists behind his back. _

_ "Move," Hastings was softer in his command. _

_ Alex watched the two disappear through the door. She was a bit saddened but wrote it off as being tired. Alex had been stationed for over 24 hours as Beauregard had been summoned to the Deputy Warden's home to examine his gimp sister. It was a rare freedom that she cherished deeply. It had been a few days since the psychiatrist, Lucille Sangupta, had been on the island. She had been brought in to assess and treat Ernest Cobb. Though they had not been given sufficient opportunity to get acquainted, Alex had heard she championed lobotomies. Alex had seen such procedure conducted on the criminally insane, concluding it was barbaric and ripped a man's free will from his control. Where a thinking human had been strapped on a gurney a listless, drooling zombie had assumed its place. It was disgusting! Men like Jack were not animals! They had been victim of circumstance!_

_ The thought of such a thing done upon him made her blood boil. _

_ Jack stretched out on the mattress in his cell, thankful to be back. His muscles had decreased their screams and wails of agony as they were embraced by the softer environment. Sure it wasn't the Ritz but it was better than that damned floor of the Hole. It was nice to be back in the poor artificial lighting of his cell and the cell block. It was liberating not to have to inhale the stench of his own excrement every time his lungs expanded. _

_ "Lights out," Hastings hollered and the power went off. _

_ Jack had been waiting for his chance and rolled over facing the wall. He dug his fingers in the pocket of his jeans and retrieved it. The Claddaugh ring had been hers but she risked being discovered and passed it onto him. The brushing of her hand was but a ploy. It had been a simple deceit created to appear as a mindless gesture that Hastings wouldn't suspect. Jack recalled seeing it on her left hand and had asked her about it one day. _

_ "This is the Claddaugh. The heart is love, the hands are friendship and the crown is loyalty."_

_ "Why do you wear it that way?" He noticed the image was pointing outward. _

_ "It's just old Irish lore," she had shrugged. "It means that a person's heart is open."_

_ "Really?" _

_ "Yeah if you believe that type of story. My grandfather had gotten it for me after returning from Dublin." She had lightly laughed at the legend as she wasn't one to believe such stories. They were Old World tales meant to keep a soul warm on a cold winter's night._

_ The gesture was moving. For some reason Alex had made the decision to give something dear to her to him._

_ His finger lightly outlined the crown and hands as he took note at how small the band was. No one had shown a grain of human compassion but her. She said she had seen something good in him, that she could read people like one would read a book. _

Jack's eyes fluttered open to see the light filtering through the shades. It was still raining but they were inside, safe and warm from the cold deluge outside. His eyes rolled forward to see the back of Alex's head and shoulder where moments before he was using as a pillow. It was very accommodating and it had been a very long time since he shared the same space with another. Sonya had been very affectionate in the early years of their marriage but the strains of staying two steps ahead of starving along with the basic instinct of survival had worn her down. But Sonya had not experienced the nightmares and torments Alex had. Despite falling prey to Tiller she had somehow emerged stronger and more determined to learn the truth. He had earned her respect as she had gained his.

It had been the subtle looks and gestures, the body language between them. A glance here or short nod there.

After she had snatched him from the cemetery, Alex had been harsh and treated him as a common criminal but she had a right to do it.

_I wasn't sure if you would remember who I was….._

_ Now I do…..You were the only one who saw me as a human…Thank you…_

He shut his eyes and held his arms tighter around her. Hauser could go jump off a cliff for all he cared. That bastard continued to exist in a fantasy world where Tiller was one of the greatest people ever born. Helping and protecting Alex had become Jack's mission and it included exposing Tiller and finding closure for them both.

* * *

><p>Madsen thumbed through the journal.<p>

"I can see why she wanted it. Total bastard."

He felt sympathy for her as the entries detailed accounts of his deeds; confessions of planting evidence in Sylvane's cell just to send him to the Hole to punish her for insubordination. Well he couldn't let either one get this. Madsen needed to deliver this to someone. Someone who was very interested in keeping this under wraps.

**Thanks to those who have been patiently waiting for an update!**


	19. Unseen

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…..*sighs*

* * *

><p>Hauser continued to seethe on the inside. His anger over Doctor Soto's contact with Sylvane and Koch refused to die, mainly because of the lies Koch had filled his head with. Tiller was an honorable man and served the community for many years after his retirement from the FBI. How dare she whisper such slanderous words about his dear friend!<p>

He approached the Callahan house just as Doc was rounding the corner. The squad car that had been stationed out front was pulling away from the curb. Doc spun around to see the black and white rolling down the street. What was Hauser doing?!

"What the Hell is going on? Why are the cops leaving?" His free hand flashed angrily at the departed cruiser.

"I called off the Amber Alert," Hauser was icy in his wording. "The house doesn't need to look like a crime scene, Doctor. It would tip off Nelson when he returns with Dylan's body."

"So what you're just giving up on Dylan!? He's still alive and out there somewhere Hauser! Nelson keeps his victims alive until the night before he returns with the body. This is day two! Don't you pay attention to anything I've said about him or anything I've said so far?!"

"Doc, may I remind you that you are here as a request from Madsen? This operation will be conducted accordingly and by my orders. If Nelson sees the house is treated like a damn crime scene he will flee and then more victims surface!" Hauser was indifferent, aloof in a sense in his attitude towards the fate of the boy.

"So you're willing to sacrifice the life of one innocent child? The ends don't justify the means here Hauser!"

Doc angrily stormed off leaving Hauser standing on the walkway of the Callahan home. He looked down at his phone. Doc wasn't aware of the GPS planted in his bag. Hauser knew he was going off to find Sylvane and Koch and he was going to kill two birds with one stone. When he got done with them, neither one would ever see the California sun again! Then he could finally put his foolishness about Tiller to rest once and for all.

* * *

><p>"This isn't good," Alex muttered as she and Jack listened to the scanner.<p>

"What's an Amber Alert?" Jack tilted his head to the right.

"It's a system that will employ a notice to all law enforcement agencies when a child is missing or kidnapped. It was named after a young girl who was abducted in Texas and found in a ditch four days later. It sparked the public's outrage and it spearheaded this network system. It's worked rather well too. More kids are found alive and safe than before."

"That is incredible….." Jack once again found himself intrigued by the innovations of early 21st century.

"Yeah well calling off the alert for Dylan Callahan is not incredible. Hauser has to be the one that did this. Stupid son of a bitch….."

"Understatement," Daniel chimed in.

Jack noticed Alex was focused on something or someone. Her fingers drummed on the table while her fingers on the opposite hand were partially between her teeth and lips. Jack was about to ask what had captured her thoughts when Doc burst through from the elevator doors.

"Hauser called off the alert!"

"Called it," she sighed. Alex slapped her hands on her thighs then stood up as Doc gave Daniel a short wave.

"What the Hell is he thinking?"

"He's thinking that if the cops aren't around when he shows back up with a dead kid he can catch the bastard."

"Doc," Alex saw his hands were shaking hard. "Doc are you okay? Your hands are trembling. Here you need to sit."

She went into physician mode. Alex sat down beside him checking his pulse to discover it was racing. His skin was slightly slick as he had broken out in a cold sweat.

"What's going on? What has you this upset? And don't tell me it's because of the Amber Alert."

Doc closed his eyes and shook his head. He didn't want to tell them. Telling them would mean ripping the stitches apart and reopening old wounds. No he couldn't go back.

"I'll be fine."

"Right and I'm the President. Doc you're upset. Daniel get something for Doc please?"

"Already on it," he hollered over his shoulder.

"It's like he doesn't care Alex. All he wants is to get Nelson and piss on getting Dylan back alive. It's all about the 63's!"

Doc stopped when he caught the downtrodden looks that quickly appeared on Alex and Jack's faces. He regretted his words wishing he could take back what his mouth slipped.

"I'm sorry guys I didn't mean it that way." His meaty hands ran frantically through his long curled hair.

"No it's okay," Alex waved a hand around. "You were right: Jack and I are part of the 63's and he won't ever see us any differently. We will just have to prove him wrong."

"Madsen hasn't turned up on the radar. It's like he's vanished all over again."

"He'll turn up," Jack was confident in his tone. He wasn't certain what instructed him to speak in that manner but he had. It just sounded natural saying it.

Daniel placed the oversized mug of steaming green tea before Doc who gathered the contents in less than shaky hands. The heat transferred from ceramic to skin then muscle and finally bone.

"Thanks," he took a tepid sip discovering the infusion pleasant to his palate. Doc didn't take anything more than miniscule samples as it was scalding hot still. He wasn't one to consume the beverage on a regular basis but as the saying went there was a first for everything. No wonder Rebecca drank the stuff by the gallon. This was pretty damned good!

"We'll keep looking for Madsen and the journal," Alex reassured an agitated but slowly calming Doc. "With Hauser's nose on Nelson's ass it buys Jack and I time."

"But what happens if Hauser finds you?"

"Well in that case we will just have to cross that bridge when we get to it now won't we?" She cast a nefarious grin which made Doc swallow loudly. Alex saw the concern crossing his broad face and waved her hands back and forth.

"Don't worry Doc we won't hurt him. We want answers remember?"

"Y-Yeah," he nodded shakily. "But Hauser knows I talked to you two."

"We kind of figured that one out after the shoot out in the alley," Alex rubbed her neck uncomfortably. "What did he tell you?"

"It was more like ripping me a new one," Doc muttered over the rim of his mug.

"Well we won't rip you a new one," Daniel boasted hoping to lift everyone's spirits. Alex tried to suppress a laugh but it came out as a half snort sneeze. Jack was still attempting to comprehend where such a phrase came from.

"Good to know," Doc cracked a smile since arriving at the safehouse.

* * *

><p>Tommy Madsen paced up and down the secluded alleyway. This was where he was supposed to meet the person who told him to get the journal from Alex. He had stolen a few glances at the wording contained between the worn but still tight leather covers.<p>

_Ms. Koch continues to remain resistant. _

_ Inmate 2024 continues to remain in the Hole. I suppose Ms. Koch's continued stance will prolong his time in solitary. _

_ She once again has lashed out against me. I suppose a more subdued means to pacify her is in order._

What was going on? What did he do to her? She was a nice lady and didn't deserve whatever had happened to her.

"Madsen."

He shot his head up dropping the journal from his hands. It landed face down on the one patch of dry pavement in the entire alley. What were the chances of that happening? Well the chances were in his favor for all he cared about.

"I-I brought it just like you wanted." Madsen scooped the book up, frantically wiping away the few specks of gravel and bits it attracted from the ground. The dark voice chuckled from the shadows at the inmate's feeble efforts to appease him.

"Excellent," a round meaty hand emerged from the black veil, waving a few fingers in demand. Madsen passed the journal over, timidly placing it in the waiting open palm. "Thank you." The fingers curled around the spine before retreating to the comfort of the dark.

"Now I need for you to track down Inmate 2024 and Miss Koch."

"I-I don't know where they are." Madsen felt the cold dread pitted in his stomach. He was afraid of this voice but couldn't see the face that produced the chilled tone.

"You will track them down and avoid the FBI agent, cop, and lackey. They are also after Inmate 2024 and Koch. Reach them first!"

The voice went dead as quiet footfalls replaced the distant words. Madsen couldn't move as he felt his limbs go heavy where he stood. He had known this man but he couldn't remember from where or even when.

* * *

><p>The light turned green, signaling to the lone pedestrian it was safe to cross. The rain had started back up pelting the trendy grey blazer and expensive silk tie. The journal was tucked neatly between the simple button up shirt and polyester lining, creating a layer of protection against the elements. No one gave the man a second look as he reached the opposite corner and headed north. Madsen had succeeded in recovering the journal. If that damned agent had so much seen one entry from the crisp pages Sylvane and Koch would be exonerated. The suspicion had to be cast on them! That damned Sylvane had gone off and spotted Tiller on the street! Tiller should've been more cautious, not letting the span of time mold into a security blanket to which he wrapped his common sense and vigilance around. Now he had paid the price for his foolishness.<p>

But then again he had sealed his fate with the very unhealthy obsession with that woman Koch! Every chance he captured he was on her. Apparently the damned fool had been careless, using his authority to the point gaining unwelcome attention. Sylvane had not forgotten what he did.

"E.B. you should've listened to me," James sadly shook his head as he whispered into the cold damp air. "I knew what you were doing. Your arrogance and hubris turned into your demise. But I have your saving grace."

He patted the upper right part of his chest, letting the journal bounce between his chest and hand. Agent Hauser continued to pursue the pair with the tenacity of the bulldog which was what James could hope for. Tiller's memory would remain intact. With more of the others surfacing it would grow difficult to keep things under wraps. He was going to have to track down Sylvane and Koch before Hauser could. They would have to be silenced before they could talk and ruin everything. Madsen had been hesitant to hurt the good doc but all James had to do was pull a little talk and a little persuasion to convince the inmate the journal was important and couldn't fall into their hands.

_They want to use what's in the journal against you. _

_ I shouldn't trust you. I know you from somewhere but I don't remember where. _

_ That's what they want you to think Madsen. _

Madsen couldn't have a crisis of conscious. Inmates didn't have such a trait! Rats didn't have souls.

**I think Madsen did have a conscious and if the show was allowed to continue I bet we could've seen him as a family man before he earned his ticket to Alcatraz! **


	20. Tensions

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but Alex and Daniel (Though Jack will argue about Alex) …..

**I am so sorry about this way overdue update! But I think your will find it very much worth the wait**

* * *

><p>"You know you're going to have to face him sooner or later."<p>

Alex nearly choked on her coffee as Daniel rounded the couch. Her face turned bright red as the burning liquid caffeine trickled down the wrong side.

"Damn it Daniel!" She nearly slammed the mug down but thankfully Jack was there to prevent a burning mess from occurring. "Did you have to say that when I have hot liquid in my hand?"

"Heh," he shrugged. "Oh by the way," he decided to change the subject. "I did some tests on yours and Jack's blood like you asked and there was something strange."

"Like what?" Jack's brow ticked in confusion.

"Well you two have a third interloper: colloidal silver."

Alex looked as though she was going to be violently ill. Her hands were shaking hard as she brought them level to her eyes. She had silver in her veins? How was that possible? Alex dropped her hands in her lap as Jack was left as equally breathless.

"The blood….." Jack felt his stomach drop. "They did something….."

"Silver has healing properties you know," Daniel offered a lighter note. "It's been used since the time of Hippocrates and even used in World War I to prevent infection."

Alex found her eyes traveling down to the bit of tape poking under the black sleeve. She shot across the coffee table, clutching Jack's arm.

"Alex what the…DAMN IT!"

The tape ripped several fine hairs from the root as the dark brown stained gauze was lifted from the skin. The wound had all but vanished! A faint line was the only evidence an injury had existed. How was it possible? Her fingers danced around light pink, feeling the pebbles of gooseflesh forming under the faint sweeps.

"What the Hell did they do to us?"

"Alex why is it present in your blood?" Jack's voice was heavy with concern. "It shouldn't be there. It was the inmates they did this too."

_"I'm a match. I have O blood."_

_ "Ah the universal donor!"_

"Hey Alex," Daniel snapped his fingers inches from her eyes. "Wake up."

"I donated for a transfusion for an inmate who had lost a great deal of blood in a fight. I had passed out because too much was taken. I told them when to stop."

_"It appears she has gone cold." Beauregard checked her pulse and drew an eyelid back revealing dilated pupils. "It's best to keep her here where I can observe her."_

_ Hastings looked over at the inmate who was recovering thanks to the fresh infusion of life saving crimson. If had been up to him he would've let the bastard perish. Kit Nelson was the worst of the classifications of inmates. Child killers didn't deserve to be saved as far as he was concerned. He had a daughter of his own and to even think of what a monster like Nelson…_

_ Behind him stood one of his rookies, Raymond Archer, who was on his second week on the Rock. His cuts and bruises were healing nicely thanks to Alex's attentive hands. He had been one of the guards that hauled Nelson's sorry ass in. _

_ "Is she gonna be alright?" Archer asked low enough for only his superior to hear. _

_ "Doctor Koch is a strong woman Archer."_

_ "I like to think so," the rookie nodded before returning to his station. He paused to glance at Madsen who was sound asleep in the adjacent bed. His wrists were restrained by the biting cuffs, keeping his arms pinned to the metal frame that encased the cheap flimsy mattress. _

"Thanks to me that bastard Nelson lived. I regret ever saying I was type O." Alex pinched the bridge of her nose. "Now he's out there with another victim."

"And made you a victim at the same time," Jack was thoroughly disgusted and didn't try to hide it. Those bastards took advantage of her in a moment of human compassion. He knew they called it weak to have a soul. It wasn't! The lack of courtesy was beyond comprehension! Alex had displayed so much benevolence not only to him but others as well. She didn't deserve any of it.

"But there is a positive to this," she released her nose and looked up as a burgeoning smile parted her lips. "Our injuries heal faster. It's less down time for us."

Her smile widened turning contagious as Jack couldn't but help to share in her enthusiasm.

"Jack what blood type are you?"

"I can answer that one Boss," Daniel flopped down beside her. "He is AB positive."

"That's one of the rarer blood types," Alex leaned back pondering this news. "Daniel," she looked up with rising hope, "Do we know the blood types of the rest of the 63's?"

"That is a good question."

"Well what are you waiting for? Get digging!"

Daniel dragged his body up followed by a sharp smack across his ass as Alex paddled her hand on the denim clad bottom. He growled but it was more for show as he rubbed the stinging site.

"Alex," Jack's eyes narrowed. "What was that for?"

"Jack," she dropped her voice and leaned across the table. "Are you jealous?" She wasn't accusing him but her tone was one of intrigue. Had the former inmate felt a spark of envy become ignited?

"I don't understand why you hit him." His tone was disapproving.

"If you're afraid I'm into Daniel I'm not and besides, I don't have the right plumbing if you catch my drift."

The suspicion collapsed as shock lifted the almond eyes wider. Jack carefully shifted his eyes to Daniel who was nose down in the monitor then back to Alex who was lightly nodding her head.

"So you have nothing to worry about. You're not his type."

"Oh," was all he could muster. "I suppose that is good."

"Jack," she leaned across grabbing his hands and holding them in the center of the table. "I know there are things and customs that were taboo in our time but now it's common place. Homosexuality is one of those taboos. But Daniel isn't going to come onto you. He is well behaved."

She finished her words with a small smile.

"I am surprised you aren't angry or upset about what they did to you."

"Oh a part of me is rather enraged but I think this is a part of the puzzle. Think about it: Type O is the universal donor and AB positive is very selective. Two extremes of the spectrum. But what we don't know is why they were doing this but also if the guards were exposed to it as well."

"I think I get it."

"If we can find out which inmates had blood taken….."

"Boss," Daniel shot up with an excited expression brightening his face. "I think I found something."

Jack and Alex shot up breaking their interlinked hands apart. She vaulted over the couch while Jack chose to run around the end.

"I found some old medical records and it says here that Madsen was AB positive, Webb Porter was type O, and Garrett Stillman was AB negative."

"Jack, remember when you Madsen was in the infirmary and he made the comment about taking blood?"

"Yeah," he nodded his head. "What would Madsen have to do with this?"

"Considering he showed up at Tiller's, broke my ribs, and took the journal, I would bet the farm he is somehow at the center of this."

"So what do we do?"

"Daniel," Alex was already gathering her bag together. "I need you to look up the name Raymond Archer."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alcatraz…..1960<strong>_

_The rookie grimaced at the stinging sensation that spread across the cut. He didn't think it would hurt like that. Why doesn't she just spray lemon juice across his face? _

_ "Officer Archer," Alex paused and cast a scolding look. "I need for you to hold still."_

_ "Sorry," he felt the blush creeping up his neck and cheeks. The PA, Alexandra Koch, was tending to his injuries sustained during the sound beating that Madsen had delivered in the mess hall. The watchful eye of Tiller, James, and Hastings were fastened on the pair in the infirmary. Alex shivered inwardly especially because Tiller was sizing her up under the guise of supervision. _

_ Archer had caught himself looking at the doctor when he passed the infirmary as part of his rounds. Her hair was always restrained giving him a better glimpse of the soulful sapphires nestled in pristine beds of snow. She had a strong chin and nose and carried herself not with arrogance like Tiller or James, but with confidence. _

_ "What happened back there in the mess hall?" She gently pressed the young guard. Her thumb and finger squeezed the excess antiseptic from the cotton ball then picked back up where she had left off. "They're not deep but a few bandages wouldn't hurt."_

_ She was almost nose to nose with him as she reached the scrape and cut across his chin and nose. He had not been this close to a woman since….._

_ "No broken bone which is fortunate for you. I would imagine it would give them an excuse to dismiss you."_

_ "What do you mean?" He whispered but kept his eyes forward. _

_ "The Deputy Warden and Warden want you gone but your supervisor is arguing to keep you. They think you're here to bust Madsen out."_

_ "W-What do you think? I'm not here to break anyone out." She felt the eyes fall on her causing Alex to withdraw her hand. As the soiled wad of cotton vanished in the trash she soaked a fresh one. "I think you are either very brave or very stupid."_

_ "Why are you here? This place is not for a woman; especially so kind and pretty as you."_

_ Alex was thankful her back was turned to Tiller and James as she felt her neck and face burn. He was a handsome young man with innocence that sparkled in the baby blues. He couldn't be any older than 25. _

_ "Not too many places wish to have an outspoken woman under their employment."_

_ "Oh," Archer grumbled as the burn dulled across his face. He was thankful the worst had passed as now soft tips of skin cradled his chin, mindful of the fresh wounds. The smell of sterile gauze infiltrated his nose as the protective layer of latex and pad secured against the hot surface. He relaxed on the exam table while she continued her work, giving a final glance before taking a step back. _

_ "Alright Officer Archer, you're free to go."_

_ "Thanks Doc," he gave a sweet shy smile before erasing it from his lips and headed towards the waiting trio._

* * *

><p>"You knew Archer?"<p>

"Considering Madsen beat the crap out of him I would say so."

The Charger slowly came to a rolling stop alongside the darkened bar.

"Well I'll be," Alex leaned against the open door. "Ray decided on entrepreneurship."

Jack was silent but was instantly on her heels as she reached out for the door and swung it open.

"We're closed," the solid but stern voice called out. Ray lifted his head from the rows of shining pint glasses and shot glasses, freezing with a slippery tumbler gripped precariously in his right hand. His heart froze but resumed its constant drumming as the blood drained from his face. He was seeing a damn ghost!

"Hi Ray," Alex turned timid in her stance. "It's been a while. Time's been good to you."

"Alexandra," his eyes went from her to Jack who was partially concealed in the shadows. "Sylvane…." Ray eyed the phone just a few feet from where he stood. Alex spotted it too knowing what he was contemplating.

"Whoa, whoa," Alex lunged over the bar successful in curling her fingers around the older man's shoulders. "He's with me. He's not like them. He's helping me find Madsen."

Ray flinched at the inmate's name. Jack raised an eyebrow then narrowed his eyes at the former guard. He knew that look: It was the look of a man who held back.

"That was you in the cemetery?"

"Yeah it was. I couldn't let Hauser take him." Alex studied his face finding the facial expression didn't flex or twitch in the slightest bit at mention of the agent.

"How well did you know Hauser when he was in Alcatraz as a guard?"

"I honestly didn't get to know him all that well as I was called back to care for family." In reality Ray had not had the chance to become personal with the man. Hauser was stationed back on the mainland only seeing him when inmates were transported over.

"You mean Tommy Madsen's family."

Ray froze and lowered his head, wishing to avoid the questioning stare. Jack appeared beside Alex with hands resting on top of the bar, a show that he wasn't there to harm one of the men who had once been the enemy.

"I figured it out after seeing you two in the infirmary. Damn it Ray why didn't you just tell me what was going on?"

"I couldn't tell anyone Alexandra. It wasn't that I didn't trust you."

"Then what?" Jack spoke up fighting to restrain his rising emotions.

"They couldn't know that Tommy Madsen was my brother. I changed my name to Archer so I could work on Alcatraz. I wanted to find out what was going on with Tommy."

"He wasn't the only one Ray." Alex sighed and clenched her hands against her hips.

"What do you mean? Tommy said there was something going on about blood being taken."

"It was certain individuals; individuals who had AB or O blood types were subjected to blood being drained from their bodies only to have it pumped with colloidal silver and put right back in."

"How do you know this?" Ray was skeptical but wanted to hear her answer.

"Because I was one of those test subjects and Jack was too. I had given blood for a transfusion before you came on and I passed out from too much being taken."

"They messed Alex up, they messed all of us up," Jack snapped. "Your brother is the source of everything that is going on. He nearly killed Alex."

"Wait what?"

"A journal was taken," Alex scooted closer to her companion. "The Deputy Warden was not the hero Hauser worships. That journal was going to prove it."

Alex restrained from opening up about what Tiller did to her and felt the weight of Jack's hand over hers. Ray's brow furrowed in concern at the simple but powerful gesture. Alex closed her eyes and took several slow deep breaths. She felt the adrenaline secreting into her veins, the instinctive reaction her body and mind were all to intimate with.

"Don't judge us Ray," Alex shook her head. "We're trying to find out what happened and get closure."

_And we've drawn closer to one another…He has no idea who the real Jack Sylvane is._

"But he killed Barclay Flynn." Ray stabbed an accusatory finger in Jack's direction. "He's a killer."

"You and I both know there are others out there who make Jack look like a Boy Scout. Pull the blinders off and take good hard look. Have you not seen who has been running around? Did Jack ever shoot random people? Or did he abduct and kill children then return them to their homes? Or how about murdering his wife?"

"That's enough!" Ray snapped with acid lacing his tongue. Alex had made her point. He watched her wince as the doctor knew she had taken one step too far. But it was a temporary lapse in will as she leaned against the bar with the defiant look resurfacing.

"We came here to talk to you Ray. If you know anything please tell us. I'm tired of feeling like a part of my life is missing and when I get close to retrieving that bit it's ripped from my hands. I need closure. Jack needs closure and I know you want it too. Don't you want to know why Tommy's back? You deserve to know. You don't admit it outright but I can see it in your eyes."

Ray remained silent but listened.

"Don't you think your granddaughter deserves to know?"

Jack snapped his head at Alex who saw Ray give the reaction she was expecting. No smile cracked the somber lips as it wasn't a reason for such.

"I figured it out on the way here. She's not exactly in our fan club."

"I wonder why," Ray retorted with sarcasm.

"Ray, please, don't tell anyone. I consider you a friend, even now with everything that's happened. We don't exactly have a lot of people clamoring to help us. I'm not asking you to betray blood. We all want the same results."

Ray took a deep breath, knowing Rebecca would read him the riot act if she knew he was conversing with two of San Francisco's most wanted. But then his memories not so gently reminded him of the tenderness she showed him that day in the infirmary. Something ate inside of him, screaming to help. He couldn't turn her away.

What if they could find out what happened? He wasn't able to learn of anything in the Warden's house when he accepted that invitation. The fate of his brother had nagged at him but Ray had suffocated it for years, focused on raising a rambunctious little girl.

"Alright," he was reluctant. "But how do I…."

Ray lifted his head from the bar to find his visitors were gone. The front door swished as it returned to the frame. Seconds later the headlights then taillights of a speeding vehicle raced by the large plate glass windows then faded into the night.

* * *

><p>Edwin James relaxed in the faithful recliner, taking in every word and syllable of Tiller's journal. It was quite an interesting read and would've made a great bestseller. There was betrayal, angst, abuse, obsession, and of course sex.<p>

Maybe he would publish this under a pseudonym and change a few details and names. People in this decade clamored for such debauchery. That Fifty Shades of Grey stuff was being eaten up like candy.

But the musings were rudely shattered with the ringing of the simple black cell phone.

"Yes," he flatly answered.

_"They just left the bar."_

"They went to see Archer…"

_"They weren't there for long. But it was heated at times. But I noticed Sylvane was rather protective of her."_

James lightly chuckled.

"Well from what I understand, Sylvane was fond of her and vice versa."

_"They headed north."_

"They're running around out of desperation. But keep me posted."

_"Yes sir, Mr. James."_

James smacked the end button and plucked the black rimmed frames from his face. Simmons wasn't happy about Flynn's death but he wasn't surprised by it either. But he was angrier over losing one of the keys which was now more than likely in Sylvane's possession. Fortunately the other was being held in a highly secure location. No one would be able to retrieve it. So for now Edwin decided to continue reading while a tumbler of Jack sat patiently on the stand.

* * *

><p>"What the Hell was that all about?" Alex dropped her bag and went straight for the coffee. "What is wrong with you?"<p>

"I saw how he looked at you, back there at that bar. Did something happen between you two?"

Alex nearly dropped her mug as Jack crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay you need to stop and listen to yourself. Ray and I were friends in 1960. He wanted to help his brother. If you are insinuating anything romantic happened it didn't. What's wrong with you?"

Alex grew increasingly worried about his behavior. Was the silver screwing with his mind? Or was it something much simpler in nature?

"Was that why you grabbed my hand in front of Ray?"

Her heart quickened as he stood silent as a statue. His body language was difficult to decipher. Their eyes stayed locked on one another as seconds dragged into minutes. The tension in the room thickening like the California fog, making it harder for either one to breathe. He felt his chest clenching as he took slow shaky strides.

Alex swallowed back the heavy lump settled in her throat as he invaded her personal space. But she didn't protest and instead took a step closer. She shivered at the gentle pressure of his hands sliding along the sides of her face while the slightly dry thumbs tenderly stroked her cheeks. Tiny charges sparked where they connected making both of their hearts wildly pound. Her hand slipped around the back of his neck, bringing his lips towards her waiting ones.

Their mouths froze together, taking in this long awaited moment. Both were hesitant to move as though a single twitch or shift would shatter this tender connection. Jack took a shallow breath then dared to slide his hands down down her sides until they hooked under her thighs. Alex groaned and leapt up, feeling the heat rising between their bodies. Ray never got this close to her; maybe in his mind. But it wasn't Ray she wanted either.

She felt the cushions of the couch push against her back and legs followed by the welcomed weight of her new lover's body. It had been growing harder to deny this was growing between them but then again both had held some degree of denial. Their mouths locked in a heated battle as teeth scraped and clicked while tongues twisted and slid in a dance for dominance. Alex felt the stirring in her lower body and bucked her hips into the tell tale bulge. Jack growled at her teasing, feeling the delicious rutting through his jeans.

"Alex," Jack suddenly backed up and breathed across her swollen lips. "Are you….."

"Do you?" She answered with hitched breaths. He felt her hands gliding across his torso before sliding down and dipping inside the simple black shirt. God he felt hot! There's that 21st century word again! But Alex didn't care. He felt good.

"Yes," he nodded with a boyish smile. The bright blush spread across his cheeks and neck which was mirrored on her. "I do…."

"Good," the wicked grin appeared. "Because it's you I want."

_It's you I want…._

Jack attacked her mouth, feeling her part those sweet lips open letting him take what he wanted. And he wanted all of her in any way he could get her. The heated kiss was slightly sloppy but it went unnoticed. He felt the tugging of the button and deliberate sliding of the zipper. Jack groaned at the silken hand that fisted around him then slowly stroked up and down the full hardened length. He swore he was going to lose it right then and there. It had been so long since he was touched in this intimate way but his body never forgot.

"Alex….." he panted. "P-Please….Don't stop…."

"I didn't plan on it," the seductive purr tickled his ear. "I want you to feel good."

Her teeth nipped his earlobe before giving way to the tip of her tongue as it traced around the outer shell of his ear.

"Oh god," he thrusted hard in her hold but hungered for more.

"What's wrong?" She pressed a small trail of kissed down his neck.

"I-I….." he couldn't hold back much longer.

"I want you Jack," she whined and arched her back. The vise grip vanished from around him. Immediately he ripped the faded denim open, tugging frantically at the form fitting jeans. He silently cursed them but felt Alex wiggling out. The sight of her naked lower half made him crave her even more. His hand palmed the burning flesh, shuddering at the stickiness that greeted his touch.

Alex forced his jeans and boxers down, freeing the weeping member from its cotton prison. Their jeans and underwear now a chaotic pile on the floor. She tenderly gripped the leaking erection and ran the very tip between her legs. Jack hissed through gritted teeth as this sweet torture continued.

"No more," he snarled and smacked the hand away. He devoured her mouth, distracting her mind as he thrusted in. The moans rose from his throat as the fluttering walls welcomed him, brushing across the hypersensitive skin. He felt the heated silk adjusting to this welcomed invasion, coating his cock with her sex. Jack swore he was going to come right then and there.

Neither one moved for a moment or two.

Jack started to shake as he leaned down taking her pouty lips in an honest deep kiss. His hips rolled against hers, pulling him out until just the tip rested inside then slamming back inside. There was no urgency or rush to finish as it was just them, alone, in the safe house. He wanted to take it slow, to feel every part of her body properly.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered. Alex couldn't speak; her tongue went limp as every thrust struck that spot inside of her. Her vision went white with each stab, pulling her closer to the edge. She dug her nails into his back, feeling the pressure building until she was on the brink.

"Ngh..." she frantically slammed her hips as the powerful orgasm claimed her body, rocking her hips harder and faster. Jack held her tighter to him, kissing away the tears that streamed down her face.

"Shhhh," he peppered her face and neck with reassuring kisses. "I have you."

Alex writhed beneath him, feeling her body paint his cock with the golden honey. Words couldn't describe the emotions running through their veins. Jack felt his own end nearing; his hips pounding against hers. The coiling in his lower abdomen burned hard as he desperately staved off the end. He wanted this to continue for just a little longer…

"Alex…." He whined in her neck and surrendered to his body's will. Alex felt him shudder as the gates were broken down. The heavenly spray splattered her body's walls with a few drops trickling out. Had he been that repressed?

Daniel would bitch about the couch but it was worth it.

The heated thrusts slowed as they fell from euphoria until they were still on the couch. Neither one moved as they stayed locked together.

Jack rested his chin between her clothed breasts, lightly racing his fingers through her hair. Alex smiled lazily as he could see her eyes were glazed over with post coital bliss. Her hands reached out coming to rest along his face. Jack withdrew his hand from the strands of taffeta and snatched a hand from his face. He turned the palm towards his lips and rested his mouth against it. Speckles of sweat and sex enticed his tongue, a sweet reminder of their passionate moment.

"I think we need to clean up," Alex sighed but with a nefarious smile.

"Mmm hmm," Jack hummed in agreement.

"Then let me up," she lightly kissed his forehead. "I'll let you finish undressing me."

Jack simply laughed pulled them both up off the couch. His hands immediately fisted the long sleeved shirt lifting it up and off before tossing it aside. She was wearing a simple blue bra; nothing special but to Jack it didn't matter really. His hands unclasped the double hook and slid the straps down her arms. Her breasts were perfect in his eyes. He leaned down and suckled each nipple with light sweeping strokes of his tongue. Alex tilted her head back, loving every second of attention. She pulled the back of his shirt up, signaling she wanted nothing between them. Jack grabbed the offensive garment and flung it somewhere in the dark.

"Come on," Alex grabbed his hands and started walking backwards down the hall. Jack let her guide him into her room finally seeing the space she called home. It was plain but clean and comfortable. No photos or decorations filled the empty spaces. Jack sighed but he wasn't surprised as there was nothing for them in that previous life.

"Hey," Alex pulled his hand. "You alright?"

Apparently he had spaced out as he shook his head and smiled.

"Yeah," he corralled her in his waiting arms. "I just never thought….."

"Me too," she secured her arms around his waist. "We're going to be alright."

"I hope so," his voice didn't share the same optimism. He couldn't fathom the idea of losing her again.

"Well let's get cleaned up before Doc or Daniel comes back and find us. Wouldn't want to scar those two now would we?"

Jack hesitantly untangled his arms allowing Alex to turn on the steady jets of massaging heat. Taking his hand in hers, she pulled him in closing the curtain behind him.

**Muse is getting his groove back**


	21. Connect

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but Alex (Jack argues I don't)

**So…Some of you didn't think these two would finally give in. Well I'm just chock full of surprises now aren't I?**

* * *

><p>If only every shower was like this.<p>

Alex felt the rush of steamy goodness racing down her back as she stood beneath the generous heated jets, not wanting to go anywhere. Her entire body ached from head to toe; the last bits of strength keeping her upright though she felt her muscles wavering from the struggle. Strong hands lavished her body, running hungrily over her wet skin, supporting her exhausted form. Jack felt her lean up against him, pressing their slick bodies tighter together. The tiny twinges didn't escape his mindful fingers. They pressed firmly into the thick knot gathered below her skin; working the blood into the deprived tissue and fibers.

Alex reveled in the attention showered upon her, sighing contently while Jack's hands continued working the coil loose. It was all so surreal for her. She couldn't remember the last time these emotions had visited her heart and mind. All she had known was anger pain and rage. But would this last? Would fate be cruel and shatter this piece of heaven?

Her mind silenced the doubts trickling into her mind, refusing to grant them a single moment.

Jack slid his arms along her sides until they rested around her hips in a loose ring that joined at his interlocking fingers. He had never shared such an intimate setting this way before. But he reveled in it, living for the moment instead of worrying about the future.

"Jack," Alex suddenly twisted around to face the rich soulful chocolate rings. She noticed there was brightness to them where before they had been depraved of any light or life. Alcatraz did that to a man. It sucked his soul like a succubus, leaving behind a cold empty shell that was more dead than alive.

"What's wrong?" The smile that had been present moments before vanished into troubled frown. He felt his heart hammering inside his chest. Was she going to tell him it was a mistake? That she was regretting it? "Alex, you can tell me anything. D-Do you….Are you having doubts?"

"No, no," she collected his hands then placed them on her face. "Why would you think I would have regrets? I don't. I have no regrets about what happened. I wanted it to happen…..with you. Look this," she waved a finger between them. "Is something that's new for both of us but I know that I want this. We're in this together or at least I hope we are."

Jack exhaled and nodded his head very eagerly. As far as he was concerned they had been in it together since the day she snatched him from the cemetery.

"But what is this? I mean…." Alex grew frustrated over her tangled tongue and grew angry at herself. She wasn't good at such intimate words or gestures. No one had reciprocated any affection she had offered growing up except for family who had long passed away. Yet a second chance was standing right before her and her blasted brain and lips refused to move. It wasn't fair!

A finger pressed her lips closed silencing the garbled stream of concerns that rested at the tip of her tongue and lingered for a moment before the solitary digit lifted and drifted away replaced with a wet tender mouth. The kiss slowly deepened between them as he slipped his tongue between her teeth and parted mouth. Jack hummed in pleasure as she lightly raked her nails down his back but slowly withdrew as Alex felt herself begin to shut down.

"Alex," he could sense she was troubled. "Alex what's wrong?"

"I haven't been this close to someone in a very long time."

Alex averted her eyes to their feet feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. She felt like an awkward teenager standing there.

"Hey," Jack suddenly caught the tip of her chin with his thumb and index finger. Confidence lined his eyes which reached in lifting Alex's spirits. "It's alright. You don't have to be afraid any longer. I will not let anyone hurt again. I promise."

A thin but sad smile carved her lips.

"Don't make a promise if you can't keep it."

"Come here," Jack pressed her head against his chest feeling the rest of her body slide along his. A hand glided down her hair relaxing her tense state of mind.

"I'm sorry," she sighed miserably. "I didn't mean to kill the moment."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because," Her hand slipped between them fondling the semi hard flesh. Jack rested his forehead on her shoulder, surrendering his body to her. The blood rushed like a raging torrent through his veins and roared in his ears silencing his own moans and pants. The hot lips of his lover mouthed across his chest and shoulders, leaving random bites on the slightly tan canvas. Her hand curled into a comfortable fist, stroking his now pulsating member. The slick sweeps of skin water and precome was a delicious lather that coated the hypersensitive flesh.

The sharp nip across the hardened nipple made him yelp with a hitched breath. Scraping bone was quickly replaced by soft tender tongue, eagerly soothing the pain. Jack's body was shaking hard, leaning against the pristine fiberglass for support. Her hands were so skilled; finely honed harbingers of pleasure and ecstasy.

"Alex…" He bucked his hips impatiently. "Please….."

She savored in the way her name rolled off his tongue. She felt her body ache as arousal dominated once again.

"What is it you want?" A light scrape of teeth along his earlobe.

"I need you," he panted. Her heart fluttered at those three simple words. Alex nearly broke down at the simple but powerful declaration. Her tears danced with the falling streams, unseen by the partially open gaze. Jack felt the absence around his cock, opening his eyes to see her hands settling on his hips. She was biting on her bottom lip but her eyes were glazed over with lust.

His hands curled in her ass, lifting the smaller body off the basin. Alex locked her legs and tightened her thighs around his waist and arched her back feeling the solid girth filling the cum slick heat. Slow deep thrusts penetrated her over and over, erasing the pained moments of earlier. His eyes rolled back as the massaging heat coated his cock with release and sex. The sensations stimulated the nerves, sending charges of electricity throughout him.

Alex felt the sweet kisses pressed on her skin, outlining her collarbone then neck. It felt right being intertwined with him.

"Alex….."

"Mmm just let it go," she gently urged. Jack felt the tightening at the base of his cock burning harder and brighter, knowing he was getting close. He clamped his hands on her hips, slamming her down as his body thrusted up. Jack was rutting now, unable to restrain instinct any further. Alex palmed the back of his head and draped her other arm across his back and felt her lover spilling inside. She felt him trembling as he rode out the powerful orgasm and ran her hand up and down his spine. The solid thrusts slowed to shallow weaker snapping of his body.

He slowly lowered her down but didn't unlock the circle that embraced her.

"That was hot," she giggled. "But the couch was hotter."

"Hot?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to use slang. I guess I was trying to say that it was incredibly arousing."

"Oh," Jack pushed the damp gathering of strands behind her ear. "It was."

Alex yawned and snuggled against his chest. She was ready to slip beneath the covers.

"I think we should dry off and get under the covers and ignore everything; no Hauser and no 63s."

"I second that," she cracked a smile though he couldn't see it.

* * *

><p>Jack slid under the cool sheet and comforter first, scooting back to allow for his lover to join him. The welcomed warmth absorbed against his naked chest and torso. They forwent any clothing, wanting to be as close to one another as they could. She felt his arms circumvent her waist in a protective stance. Alex exhaled and sunk deeper against him, allowing a few daydreams to dance across her mind. Jack could feel her drop as sleep settled in. He wondered if she was able to dream. Dreams had abandoned him ever since waking up in that holding cell. Maybe it was for the best; not to be tormented by ghosts of the past.<p>

* * *

><p>Kit Nelson was dead.<p>

Hauser put a bullet between the child killer's eyes. He was doing the world a favor really; something that should've been done back in 1960. Dylan was safe and on the way to be reunited with his mother and brother. Now the FBI agent was in the elevator with the body bag concealing Nelson's chilling corpse hoisted over his shoulder. It was a dead weight he gladly carried.

Beauregard looked up to see his friend unceremoniously dropping the body bag on the table. He retracted the zipper to see the face of Kit Nelson peering through a smile creased his mouth.

"Couldn't have happened to a nicer man."

"I may need a favor from you for a friend," Hauser cryptically responded.

"But of course," Beauregard acquiesced. "But this calls for a small celebration and I have something just for the occasion."

Beauregard fetched the record resting on a table and gingerly put it on the nearby record player. The sweet sounds of _I'm In My Wine _by Amos Milburn filled the air. The doctor's mood lifted as he lit a Marlboro with jubilation and went about his business. He really did despise Nelson and wouldn't shed a single tear over his demise. A part of him winced internally as Alexandra would've been as equally elated with this. Beauregard wondered where his former assistant was. He had heard about her little expedition regarding Jack Sylvane. He shouldn't be surprised considering she had a weak spot for the inmate. It was sickeningly bittersweet though he viewed all inmates as rats and degenerates.

* * *

><p>"Hey Alex ya here?" Doc stepped into the dimly lit safehouse. The main room was empty but he wasn't alarmed. Perhaps she was in the back.<p>

"Alex?" Doc shuffled through the dark unable to see the gathered clothing on the floor. His foot stepped down on underwire but it was unnoticed. The next step he took landed on pile of crumpled jeans and that didn't go by unnoticed.

"What the…." He knelt down to get a better look of what he had stepped on and slowly realized what it was. Women's jeans, size 4, were under the weight of his boot. Doc's eyes flashed wide open as they adjusted to the dark, seeing the legs of a man's pair of jeans, black short sleeved shirt, and boxers nearby.

"Oh….my….god…." his voice squeaked. No one needed to tell him what the scattered clothing signified. Alex and Jack….

"Doc?"

Alex stood in the doorway, fully dressed in a clean pair of jeans and crisp olive shirt.

"Uh Alex, hey….."

Her eyes shifted down to the forgotten pile of clothing and instantly embarrassment settled in.

"I am so sorry," she rushed to gather the offensive clothing up off the floor. "We weren't expecting anyone. Daniel went to the library and…"

"No, it's okay," Doc shook his head. "I didn't realize….."

Alex dropped the pile to the side and dropped down on the couch. Her fingers locked together as she attempted to find the words. Doc offered a sympathetic smile to his friend.

"Look, I'm not going to judge you or Jack okay? It's not my place to do so. So what if you two….you know…."

"Had sex?" She chuckled lightly. "It's alright Doc. You can say it."

"Where is he?"

"Sleeping in my room but I suppose I should say it's our room now. So what brings you by?"

"Oh uh I wanted to tell you that Kit Nelson is dead."

"One less predator for the world to worry about I suppose."

"Well Dylan's home with his mom and brother, alive of course."

"Well that's good considering Hauser had killed the Amber Alert. How did you find him?"

"He had a bunch of checks from a bomb shelter company he worked for and it was discovered there was one shelter outside of town in the woods. Dylan's a smart kid. He smashed the light in the shelter then got out and ran."

Alex just smiled.

"Hauser's still gunning for you two. He doesn't want to believe you and Jack are on his side unofficially."

"It's the whole Tiller thing. He's letting his anger supersede his reasoning skills. He won't believe that Tiller was a monster."

"Alex," Doc was cautious but decided to ask anyways. "What happened to you? What did he do?"

Alex tucked her legs up and hugged them against her chest. She slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, what did he do?" Jack walked through the hall dressed in loose fitting jeans and white shirt. Doc watched as he slipped behind Alex who released her legs for his arms to take their place. It wasn't possessive in any way but rather affectionate and supportive.

"Hi Jack," Doc gave a short nervous wave.

"Hello Doctor Soto. How long have you been here?"

"He showed up about 10 minutes ago. Kit Nelson's dead."

"Good," Jack snorted. "I heard about what he did to children. What about Madsen?"

"Nothing yet," Doc shook his head. "I'm sorry guys I wish I had better news."

"It's alright," Alex sighed. "He's in hiding. I'm not giving up until we get his journal."

"Alex," Jack slipped a hand along her face bringing her around to his waiting gaze. "What happened to you? Please….."

She swallowed down the hard lump and nodded.

"The night of his birthday and I went to his residence before the dinner."

"Why?" Jack was in shock.

"Because if I didn't give him what he wanted I knew he would make you suffer even more. I couldn't have that on my conscious. He did enough to you because of me."

"Damn it!"

"Are you angry with me?" Alex grimaced and looked away. Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.

"Angry? No I'm not angry at you Alex. Tiller put you in that position. He took advantage of you and used me to get to you."

"Alex you don't have to tell us about it if it makes you uncomfortable," Doc was sympathetic to her plight.

"No, I want to tell you. I trust you both."

Jack held her tighter, resting his head on her shoulder. Doc felt as if he had interrupted an intimate moment.

"Okay," she wiped her eyes.

"You can stop anytime if it gets to be too much."

"Thanks," she whispered. "The night of the birthday party I went to Tiller's residence…."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tiller's Residence…1960<strong>_

_Alex felt her heart dropping with each rap on the door. She decided on a simple dark blue dress; nothing provocative as she wouldn't give Tiller the pleasure. The night was cool as fog rolled in from the Pacific. She could only hope Tiller wasn't there. _

_ The click of the door lock stabbed that thought dead. _

_ "Alexandra," Tiller was dressed in an expensive suit of charcoal shading. A crisp white shirt peered through the center of the jacket while a plain black tie rested proudly on his chest. The predatory grin shined in the light making her body shiver with fright. "I see you decided to make the correct choice."_

_ She stepped in feeling his body rush behind her then close the door, her only means of escape. The coldness gathered in the pit of her stomach, growing and reaching out like icy tendrils. She fought back the tears fighting to keep a strong front as Tiller circled around taking in his victory. His hands came to rest on her shoulders then slid up and down her slender arms. It was disgusting how he continued to leer at her like a snake would its prey. _

_ "Don't be so sullen," he tipped her chin up. "It darkens that pretty face. You don't want me to be upset on my birthday now do you?"_

_ "No," she shook her head. _

_ "Good," his hand opened and palmed the side of her face and neck. "Because you know what will happen if I'm unhappy."_

_ Alex stared down at the carpet. It was fine strand and thick beneath her heels. _

_ "Alexandra," he whispered in her ear. The hot puff of breath burned against her skin. "I think you know what I want…."_

_ His hands slithered up her sides, taking the skirt in a tight grip, making Alex feel disgusted and unclean. She couldn't move; she was petrified. Tiller had complete control over her now. Whatever he wanted he was going to take from her. _

_ The rough callous hands pushed her over the back of the sofa, leaving her vulnerable and cold. _

_ "Shhhh," the patronizing tone cooed in her ear. "Just relax and soon it will be all over….."_

_ The tears cascaded unabated as one hand slid up her inner thigh…_

* * *

><p>"That bastard," Jack was shaking hard from anger.<p>

"He pretended like nothing happened the rest of the night." Alex wiped the growing shower of tears with the back of her hand as the old wounds were ripped open with a dull blade.

Doc was heartsick. Tiller was nothing short of a sick son of a bitch. And here was Alex, reliving one of if not the darkest time in her life through the constant stream of tears. He looked up to see her trembling hard in Jack's hold.

"I-I kept quiet after that. Tiller threatened to do something to Jack if I spoke a word of what he did. So I went to the dinner party alone as to not arouse any suspicion from James or any of the others."

"I wish I had done more to him before I plunged that glass in his heart. He should've suffered."

"No," Alex sighed shakily then lightly shook her head. "No, Jack; you would've been no better than him. You're so much better than him. He should've been the one behind bars."

"Alex if you want to stop we'll understand," Doc offered a sympathetic ear.

"No," she swallowed the growing mass in her throat. "Doc you need to know this. Someone has to know the truth."

"Alex, what are you saying?" Jack shifted around but never once letting his arms slip away from her waist. He was greeted with a heavy solemn stare that made his stomach flip.

"If anything happens, no one will know what happened. Hauser won't hear us out; Doc wants to know. He deserves to know."

"That's not what I meant." His jaw tightened and lips pressed into a thin line.

"What if we don't make it?"

"Don't say that," he choked. "I can't believe you would think that!"

Jack grappled the sides of her face within his calloused by gentle hands. Panic was simmering below the surface, cracking through the rich mocha eyes.

"The Alex I know wouldn't give up like this!"

"I'm not giving up Jack. I'm," she shook her head and sniffled. "I'm preparing for the possibility that we wind up on slabs. We can't ignore that. I'm going to fight with everything I have; even if it means giving up the very air I breathe."

She succeeded in breaking a weak smile across her lips. Jack couldn't but help to smile back but went one step further with a reassuring kiss to the lips.

"You're not doing it alone."

"I didn't expect to," she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Uh guys," Doc cleared his throat. He didn't want to break the tender interlude but he remembered something he had uncovered. "I did find something that you might find interesting."

"Whatcha got?" Alex plucked the file from his plump outstretched hand.

"Remember how Barclay Finn had the key in his possession? Well he worked for the Broadway Mutual, the monster company that's based here in San Francisco."

She studied the information, slowly and methodically scanning her eyes back then forth. Jack read over her shoulder, taking in the history of his only victim.

"Wait," Alex pointed at the bottom of the file. "This name," she held up the open folder with finger planted over the name Harlan Simmons. "Why is it so familiar?"

"Harlan Simmons was paroled in 1960," Doc went into historian mode. "Somehow he became the CEO of Broadway Mutual. He's a recluse. No one's seen him in years. Your chances of seeing God are higher than seeing Simmons."

"Simmons….Flynn…Key…." Alex shook her head in disbelief. "Simmons knows about the key. Simmons probably wants the key back….."

"Oh no," Doc shook his head. "Alex whatever you're thinking don't."

"He may know something about what happened in 1963 since he was paroled in 60. Does Hauser know about Simmons?"

"No; at least I think he doesn't. I can't be sure."

"Damn it! Where's Daniel when we need him?" The growl rumbled in her throat and chest.

Just then the elevator whined and sprang to life and a few moments later the aforementioned man was pushing the door up and stepping inside.

"Did you miss me?" He beamed from ear to ear.

"We were lost without you," Alex rolled her eyes in a playful gesture. "But we need you to put your research skills to use."

"Oh do I sense a challenge?" The man grinned wider.

"Broadway Mutual and Harlan Simmons," Doc handed the file over. "Barclay Finn worked for Broadway Mutual which explains how he had the key."

"But it doesn't explain how I knew to go there and find it."

"It doesn't explain a lot Jack."

"But now we have a connection between the key and Alcatraz." Doc shed some light on the silver lining in all of this.

"We are now one step ahead of Hauser."

Alex gloated knowing they had one up on the agent. He was going to be so thrilled at that. Oh how she wished she could see the smug expression drop from his face.

"Doc," she suddenly straightened her back liberating the tense fibers with the cracking of bone from head to ass. Doc cringed at the hard crackling sounds but Alex was unaffected. It was relief for her.

"Doc, I'm going to finish telling you. But right now I need to….."

"Don't, just stop right there," he held up a hand. "I'm not pushing. When you're ready tell me but not now."

"Thanks Doc." Alex was thoroughly grateful for having the man in her life. He had evolved from sidekick for Rebecca to a trusted friend of hers and Jack's. She knew he was treading a very thin line and didn't force him to do anything he wasn't willing to do. They were always ready to help when they could even if it meant nothing more than something for his next book which she and Jack suspected he was devising even at that moment as they sat in relative comfort.

"Perhaps I will write it down instead."

"Well I better go," Doc sighed and grabbed his bag. He didn't want to leave but it was necessary.

"Hey Doc," he paused at the doors for the elevator and turned around to see Alex bouncing towards him. "I'm sorry about you seeing….."

"Nope it's alright. No need to elaborate." His face fired into bright red as he hastily entered the elevator and slammed the doors shut.

"What was that about?" Daniel asked with a suspicious smirk.

"Uh nothing really," Alex shrugged.

"Right," her friend wasn't buying her excuse. "I happened to find these over by the table."

He produced a pair of boxers which were gripped lightly by the elastic waistband. Jack's face fell into one of horror with the color draining from his face like water in a sink as Alex gasped.

"Oops," she squeaked. "At least you didn't see anything."

Daniel watched as she turned as red as a chili pepper. It was rather amusing watching her squirm.

"Next time," he thrusted the wrinkled garment in her hands, "Never mind I don't want to know."

"And we won't tell you! Now get your ass over there and find out more about Broadway Mutual and Harlan Simmons."

Daniel sighed and dragged over to the table.

**I wasn't about to go further into that dark moment at Tiller's place...I think you all can figure out what happened...**

**But I did throw in a little more Jax and some fun at poor Doc's expense...**


End file.
